Harrowle
by KirbyGamzeeGirl
Summary: Harrowle is a seventeen year old girl with wings. Yeah, you heard me, wings. Her only problem is, she has to find her real family. But when Maximum Ride comes into her life, something extraordinary happens. SHe and Annalessa are now the best of friends. But who is going to stop them from happy endings? MY OWN ENDING!
1. Prolgue

Prologue

Hi, I'm Harrowle flock leader and girlfriend to X Mirai of Amy's flock. I don't know _who _(WOW! I didn't know you _liked _him!), Treem! (It's not my fault! Blame Matthew!) {Hey! It's not my fault! Blame-} Enough! I don't care anymore as long as you two shut up! (Okayyy!) {Ummm, Okaaay.} Darn they are annoying, always interrupting.

Never mind. I'll tell you outsiders more during the rest of my story.

It all began when Mint and I escaped from the School in mid August of around 1999. I am all in for destroying the School but my flock is scared of going there, personally I'm still scared of going back there because what I've heard on Fang's blog… I won't be going back now. It would be catastrophic to be in there again, especially for Mint. It's way too bad though. I was looking forward to kicking some Whitecoat butt.

Live and let die, that's my motto. But back to the story anyways…

When I was a little girl I was taken off the streets because I was a strong child and not like the children who live with their parents spoiling them to no end, but I never got that. My mother threw me out onto the streets because I was a strange child, I could fly and I could possibly control people with looks, Oh real funny Matthew! {Hey I thought it would be funny!}. So you changed some stuff on my cue cards?! {I only thought you needed to tell the truth. Plus you do control us with looks}.

Matthew! Uggggggh! Well, I know_ someone _isn't gonna be talking any time soon. {Sorry Harrowle!} You better be.

But as a lonely homeless child I walked for miles trying to find a home and it was unsuccessful for me. But when I was in Virginia I came to this one crazy weird place deciding not to check because I got _bad, bad_ vibes from there. But this pretty woman about 25 years old came out and asked if I was lost or homeless.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked

"Because I am with this place that can help you out."

And that's when I got snatched by this tall, hairy {they are very, very hairy}, muscular guy in a car that had silently approached while we were talking.

"Hey little birdie girl, you're coming with us!"

I tried to scream but the guys hand was so tightly clamped across my mouth that my nose passage way was blocked off and I passed out.

Later on when I finally woke up I found that I was in a hospital gown and my wings were exposed. It was very cold out, so I wrapped my wings around my body. After a while I noticed that another girl and her brother, both with wings, sitting similar cages like mine. We never bothered to talk because we knew that we were being watched. But then the day came when they finally escaped leaving me and two other children alone in the barren room.

I was about 6 years old, the little girl was 3 years old, and what looked like her older brother was 13 years old. I was too keen on protecting her and less on myself because I was older and a lot bigger. When I finally escaped from the School, taking Mint with me, I realized that I left Matthew behind at that horrid place.

But I couldn't go back quite yet, not until I built up my strength. So for the next 3 years I had to hide and feed Mint also myself also care for her until she could fly and walk on her own. After a while I realized we were being watched so I decided to head towards the places that I felt were anxious but when I got there, no one was there.

-BLARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

After a while I just got too focused in running that I forgot about that feeling because we had gotten into a much larger problem, Erasers.

They had finally found us, Mint was too curious to be scared of them. I was too focused on trying to fend them off and away from Mint. That's when some helpful support came in to save our butts from hell.

"Hey if we're bird brains you guys probably ought to eat dog bones and slobber all over your feet!"

When I looked up all I saw was a land mine dropping from the sky, and I knew a lot better than to stand there and die. So I grabbed Mints arm, opened my wings, and took off away from the alley as fast as I could. After hearing an explosion we went back to see if all of the Erasers were dead.

When we got there all we saw was blood so I covered Mints eyes so she couldn't have the image stuck in her mind forever. But as I was about to tell her to fly off when the girl who threw the landmine down came from around the corner and was about to take off when I yelled at her.

"Hey! You could've killed us if we didn't know what we were doing!"

"Yeah, But you have a brain don't you? It's not like I would've thrown the landmine down if I'd known better." She told us

"W-well I don't want it to be just us any more Harrowle." Mint told me below a whisper.

"Hey, you two want to hang out for… a while?" the girl asked

"Sure. Anyway, what's your name?" I asked her

"Oh, I'm Blue."

"Cool name. I'm Harrowle and this is Mint, we are escapees of the School." I told her too truthfully.

"Um, what's the School?" asked Blue

"Oh! Well, the School is a lab where white coats experiment on human children giving them wings or some other stuff."

"Sorry but, White coats?"

"Well, they're the people who gave us wings." I told her.

"Okay. Well I was born with my wings, also my sister was." Blue mumbled to herself.

"You have a sister?" Mint asked

And that was something I bet we all wish wasn't asked that night.

"Sh-she died."

"Oh, okay."

"Well let's get this show on the road girls."

So with that we flew off and met Charline and Plermi. After about three weeks after that night Matthew escaped from the School making another big ruckus. But Mint was pretty happy to see her only related flock/ "family" member with us. But I still couldn't get the one boy out of my mind. He popped up in my mind even in the most inconvenient times like when I was taking a shower once.

-Me being trollish-

But it was a very long time before we met again. But it was my 15th birthday when I saw a flock of what appeared to be birds flying over the warehouse we were hiding in.

"Hey, Mint and Matthew get over here now." I hissed at them (Because I was still pretty annoyed at Matthew for making my birthday cake exploded in my face).

As they walked over I looked up again to see the boy and his sister diving in to land on the warehouse.

_The warehouse!_

"Oh damn it! They're coming here!" I unintendedly shouted.

"What was that?" the girl whispered to the boy.

"I dunno. Sounded like a girl… I don't know but she sounds familiar, I guess." He told her.

"Oh crap… we need to get out of here." I whispered to Matthew.

So with that I took off to scout for a new hiding place. But I forgot the reason why we had stayed there so long; my wing had suffered a fracture after a long battle with a group of Erasers. So after I took off I immediately started to lose altitude quickly, which was bad for me because if I crashed into the ground I would go _splat_. So I almost shouted for Matthew to come help me out but I guess someone else noticed first and took action. The boy that I had seen earlier came and grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the ground and back to the warehouse where the rest of the flock was trying to explain to the girl that we were just staying there until I was better.

So when the boy landed I immediately crumpled to the ground gasping for air because I was breathing real fast.

"Hey, you ok?" The girl asked me.

"I'm fine. There's no need for you to try and help me." I gasped out.

"Well you would've died if X hadn't gone and saved you." She said too rude like.

"Well why did he go ahead and save me? Why?" I asked

"Because I knew you." Someone said from behind me.

I turned to find him standing over me.

"You were at the School always looking for a way out. But why didn't you escape with us?"

"I had to stay and help Mint stay alive. Then again I was only six years old when I escaped with her." I told him.

"Well then. I was wondering what your name is." The girl asked me.

"Oh. Well I didn't get your name either, but I'm Harrowle."

"I'm Amy and this is my brother X."

"Ok. This is Mint, Matthew, Charline, Plermi, and Blue."

"Cool names." Amy replied

Then after that we became good friends but we didn't try to contact each other a lot.

-**Shoosh Pap-**

So after a month or so after that night I found that X wanted to talk more.

"What-"I said walking towards him.

But I found him dropping to his knees and unconscious with an Eraser behind him.

"Hello little birdie girl, Come to play?"

"What did you do?!"I asked him.

"Oh I just gave him a little cut."

And that's when I lunged at him in a furious battle, he lost his life. After he went down I ran over X and tried to help him out.

"Stay here! Your sister would kill me if she knew what happened!" I told him.

"Won't be too bad. Only get a punch on the face." He told me.

"No, I'll most likely be killed!" I told him.

And that's when he leaned towards me and kissed me.

"Huh, Uhhhhhh." I spluttered out blushing furiously (probably).

"I love you. I've always loved you. Since I saw you in that cage."

"Th-then don't die!" I said stuttering on the first word.

"Ok." He said softly.

Then I helped him up as his sister, Amy, walked up to me and started to say something. But I was way too dizzy to listen. Then I fell over unconscious.

**-PIE!-**

I woke up in my bed in the warehouse then thought that X had brought me back in after the walk, but then I remembered that he was hurt by an Eraser.

"You should be lying down not sitting up; you lost consciousness after X did." Amy said from my "door way".

"I-I want to see him." I said trying to stand up.

"No. Not until both of you are fully healed." She said simply while pushing me back down onto my bed.

"You don't lead my flock. I lead it." I said in a complaining way.

"Well you can't control my brother!" She yelled at me.

"I didn't ask for this! It's all too confusing!" I shout back.

"STOP!" yelled Mint from the door way.

"Ya know that not everyone is perfect, but we are less than ok. I think that once you settle down you'll understand Har." said Matthew.

"Okay, I just want it all to go as if this almost never happened. Almost." I told them all.

_**GAMZEE KIRBY GIRL GAMZEE KIRBY GIRL**_

A day or two passed by until X and I were finally allowed by his sister to at least take a walk.

"Hey, I'm sorry about my sister getting on you like that. She's just protective of me. I don't know what to tell you." X tells me.

"It'll be ok." I said leaning in to kiss him.

He catches me and kisses me back.

"Oh how cute! Two little bird kids kissing! All we need is a tree for them!" a voice cackles from behind us.

We both turn to see a pack of Erasers standing ready to kill us both.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Well, you now know what happened in the beginning. It won't always be that easy. But now, for the present day.

_**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Line Break time!++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**_

We walked around to find a new place to hide from the Erasers or White Coats.

"Har, when'll we settle down for a good place when we see it?" Matthew complains.

"When something seems available to us." I said simply.

"Ok… where will that be?"

"Will you please shut the hell up?" Treem asked him.

"Why?!" He protested.

"Will you both shut the hell up?!" I yell at them annoyed.

"Okay." They say at the same time.

Then a dark figure landed on top of my shoulders making me buckle and yelp in pain from my dislocated shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were hurt." said my boyfriend X Mirai.

"It's ok. I'll be fine." I say in a pained voice.

"Doesn't sound like it. I'll help you out." He told me yanking my left arm (the dislocated one) into place.

"Wow, thanks X." I said to him giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Can you _please_ not do that in front of us?" Matthew complained.

"Hey! You do it with Blue a lot!"

"Fine, I do." He admits (Which he hardly ever admits a thing).

X had come to help us out on a couple of occasions like when we were in pretty bad fight with a pack of Erasers. Stuff like that. We started walking again, a bit faster now that I could move my arm again.

"You know it's been around two years since we met." X told me.

"You're right." I said.

"Let's go and have some dinner when they go to sleep." He told me.

"Ok." I said.

After we found a place to sleep for a few days or so, X and I left them under Amy's watchful eyes.

**_Line Break…_PIE! _**

"I've been thinking, about who my parents were. Also who you were before the school." X said to me.

I sat there shocked for 2 whole minutes trying to gather the things he just said.

"I really don't remember much. I was only 3. Not only that but I could walk before then." I told him.

"Oh… what was it like… we are both 17. I mean we were probably born the same year and stuff. But when?"He said.

"I dunno, October maybe? My real mother abandoned me when I was very little." I said

"Well then. I just hope we don't face any problems anytime soon. Hopefully." X murmured.

After that conversation we left the restaurant and walked for an hour or so. When we got back to the old house Amy decided to lecture us on why to have been back by ten.

"… That's why- Where you two even listening?!" Amy sputtered.

We had been kissing or asleep while she had been lecturing us.

"Nope… Too tired to even listen to you." I yawned.

"It's no use," Amy cried, "You two won't even listen to a simple sentence!"

I yawned and went to bed after that and X came with me to say good night.

"Well good night Harrowle… I hope nothing happens to you guys." X said.

"What?! You're leaving so soon? Why can't you stay the night?" I almost cried out.

"I have to go. Amy has to help some of our old friends out in Wyoming. It won't be long before we can see each other soon." He said.

With that good-bye he kissed my forehead and walked off.

I cried that night because I had hoped to sleep with him for the night and say good-bye in the morning instead. Oh well for that.

But I found out in the morning that Amy's whole flock was still there except for Amy and X which worried me a little.

"Harrowle! X and Amy are missing!" Barry and Plermi shouted as they ran up.

It was my worst nightmares come true.


	3. Chapter 2: Hair Cut!

Chapter 2

"No, no, no, no! This can't be happening!" I cried as I fell to my knees crying.

"Shhhh. Calm down." Matthew said as he cradled me in his arms.

"Noooo!" I cried as he sheltered me.

"It'll be okay. Just calm down." Matthew said calming me down almost instantly.

Another thing I forgot to tell you guys is that he controls emotions by talking.

But I was in too much of shock to realize that everyone except the rest of Amy's flock was hugging me. I cried and cried until I realized who had done it and how we were going to get them back.

"The School. They want us back. We are gonna go home." I said to Matthew, Mint, Envy, Ginger/Sandy, Yuu, and Barry.

"But Harrowle, This may just be a trap to get you back into the School's hands," Charline said, "Don't you remember what they did to me?"

That's right. The School had gotten hold of her and had enhanced her hearing abilities making her hear everything but also giving her constant headaches as a side effect.

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to let them _kill _my boyfriend and his sister, possibly." I said sternly.

"Har. You really sure you wanna do this?" Matthew asked me.

"Yes. Mint, I want you to stay here with everyone else. Matthew, Ginger, Envy. Can you guys come with me?"

"Sure. But Harrowle, how are we gonna find the School? It's, like, in the middle of Death Valley, right?" Ginger asked.

"Yeah."

"But we're in Massachusetts. It'd take at least 4 days to get there, right?" Envy asked.

"Yep. I know that we are gonna have to take rest stops." I said to them.

"But-"Blue started to say.

"No. Just no more questions." I said quite annoyed.

"Okay. But we probably should get going soon." Matthew said.

"Okay. But first let's get some necessities before we leave."

When I said that we all went around the abandoned house gathering the things we would need for the 4 day trip. Then we said good-bye to everyone else and I got some disturbing info from Yuu.

"You should take us with you. We are all in danger."

Wha-at? Is she mental?

"Sorry. But good luck!"

"Bye…"

With that last creepy good-bye we took off.

* * *

We were about two days into our journey we encountered an old friend of ours, Erasers.

"Hello birdie girl. Long time no see."

Crap. One and only, most annoying one ever, my little brother Carlos.

"Hey, what up dog breath? Eating your share of dog food?" I asked.

He growled. "Heh heh. You really haven't changed Harrowle. I remember when we played together since our cages were side by side."

"Shut up" I growled.

Then he lunged out at me and almost scratched my face. Then I round house kicked him into a brick stone house.

"Still Street fighting? I've learned to fight like a kung fu master."

"Yeah right." I spat.

Then when he was about to kick me into the house, Matthew and Envy took him on and got him to leave. After that I passed out.

* * *

"Harrowle? You up?"

A sharp pain came upon my cheek and I moaned slightly.

"Hey! Don't slap her!"

"Sorry! I didn't know I shouldn't have!"

"Stop…" I moaned.

"Wow. She's up."

"Not really."

Then I got up onto my elbows and opened my eyes and saw Matthew and Envy arguing.

"Well your girlfriend here-"

"She's not my girlfriend! More of a little sister!"

"Dammit! Shut up!" I yelled at them.

"Wow. Attitude. I think I'll just shut my mouth."

"Yeah you will Envy." I said.

Then she snapped into her own mind again.

"What happened?! Did you?"

"Yeah. So?"

Envy growled at me. "Whatever."

After an hour we left and found a different place to sleep and eat. We left the next morning finding we were in Colorado. Oh good. Home of Maximum Rides flock. I decided that we go looking for some new clothes that day then we fly off. But Envy had a different idea.

"Hey lets go get our hair cut."

"What did you just say?!" I asked

"You heard me. Haircut."

You've got to be kidding me. My dark brown hair was very long and fluffy. It didn't need to be cut.

"You can't tell Matthew and I what to do!" I raged.

"You need one. So does he." Envy said simply.

Grrrrr. I hate her attitude. I just wanna kill her!

"Why me…" I grumbled.

When we walked in everyone stared at us probably because our hair was ratty and long.

"H-how may we help you all?" asked an astounded stylist.

"We would all like haircuts."

"Okay."

We were all sat down immediately and they cut and styled our hair that kind of matched our personalities and stuff like that. My hair was short and wavy; Matthews's hair was military cut (which was odd), Envy's hair was short and very curly, and Ginger/Sandy's hair was still a little long with highlights here and there.

"There. You happy?" I sneered.

"Yes. Very happy now." Envy growled.

"Stop it. You two need to cool off." groaned Matthew.

"Fine." Envy and I snapped together.

"Oh gosh. I hope we all make it out alive." Ginger murmured.


	4. Chapter 3: The School

Chapter 3

"Get me out of this crazy restriction." I growled.

"Sorry, no can do. Plus you look _cute_." Envy sneered.

I was wearing a skin tight dress with a pair of high heels, which could possibly be a weapon for your feet.

"Wow! Harrowle, you look cute!" Ginger exclaimed.

"I feel restricted. Not cute!" I cried.

Matthew, Ginger, Envy, and I had dressed up to disguise ourselves in the fancy parts of Las Vegas.

"I just want to get Amy and X and get out of this darn thing!" I screeched.

When we finally got out of there I was already hyperventilating and freaking out. We flew until we could see the School.

* * *

"We're here." I said anxiously.

When we landed we were not greeted by an Eraser welcome party most likely because we were a little too far away to be seen.

"How do we get in?" Ginger asked.

"We break in. Simple as that." I said as I kicked the gate in.

"Wow, smooth move Harrowle." Envy said sarcastically as the alarm went off.

"Oh great. Now we need to run." I said bracing to run with the others.

But the Erasers caught us first.

"Damn it!" I yelled.

"Come on. Don't be that way sis'. Your boyfriend and his sister came here to help one of your friends. Gakakakakak!" Carlos cackled.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him and then kicked him in the face breaking his nose.

"Heheheheh. You haven't changed your battle style. The Whitecoats would be disappointed in your progress."

"SHUT UP!" I kicked him in the ribs. I felt some crack beneath my feet.

"Oww. Why hit your own brother?" Carlos asked while kicking and punching me all over my body.

"Stop!" Matthew yelled as he lunged to protect me.

"No can do."

_THUD!_

"Matthew!"

"'s Okay." Matthew said as he spit blood out of his mouth.

"STOP IT!" I yelled franticly.

They froze and looked at my bloody, bruised, and troubled face.

"Why, my big sister cares about me. How touching."

"That's enough," a voice yelled at the group of Erasers, "They are what we've been looking for! Don't damage them!"

"Who're you to be telling us what to do? We are our own free living beings!" Envy retorted as she helped me up.

"We created you all. You will listen to us or we will harm the little ones." the Whitecoat said.

"What do you mean?!" Matthew and I asked at the same time.

"This." And we were shown a live video feed of everyone else in cages all beat up.

"No," I screamed in distress as I tried t punch the Whitecoat, "No! Not my baby girl!"

"You see. You will now obey us."

"(Swear word of your choice) you and go to (another swear word)! I hate you all!"

"Now, now. You don't really-"

"Shut up! I really do and I will find a way to hurt you!"

He looked hurt but then snapped out of that look and then told the Erasers to put us in cages.

"Not happening bub!"

I round house kicked the Whitecoat into three Erasers. Then we all engaged the Erasers that were left.

"Harrowle! We need to get the others!" Ginger yelled.

"Got it!" I yelled back.

I had just gotten in and found everyone in their cages looking at me expectantly.

"Hey you guys. I've come here to get you out."

"Not quite yet Kaylee."

My real name is Kaylee. I have _never_ heard anyone say it. Except my real mother.

"Shut up. I don't wanna hear that name ever again, Carlos!"

"Awww. You don't wanna listen to your real name? That's real sad."

"I said SHUT UP!" I yelled really pissed off as I kicked and punched him.

"Ow, oww, OWWW!"

"Stop!" X yelled as he jumped out of his cage.

Then he kicked Carlos into one of the empty cages and locked him in there.

"X! I'm so glad your okay!" I said as I ran to hug him.

I didn't notice, but I was crying as he pulled me into his arms to hug me.

"It's okay, we're all okay."

I sniffled, "Sorry, I'm just so happy you guys are okay."

After I said that we started popping the latches.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" Treem asked bored.

"Well _someone_ insisted that we stop and get hair cuts in Colorado and that same person insisted we get these," I pointed to my dress and high heels," To blend into Las Vegas." I said as I glared at Envy.

"Hey, we all needed it."

"It's okay!" I said as we bumped fists.

"Then let's get out of this place." Amy said as she spread her wings.

When she said that we all spread our wings and got out of the place where we all kind of grew up.

"Good-bye. I hope we never see that place again."

"Harrowle?" X asked.

"Yeah X?"

"Where are we gonna go now that we're out of there?"

"I dunno. Maybe Florida or Rio?"

"Rio sounds nice."

"Then let's get going!" I yelled gleefully.

**Please review… I wouuld like some please...**


	5. Chapter 4: Rio

Chapter 4

We flew for ten hours with some breaks in there because the younger kids had to rest because it took so long. But we got there with plenty of time to spare and all of us ready to party.

"Hey, Harrowle! Let's dance!"

"Sure X."

We danced to all sorts of music and yet no one bothered us. It seemed that the rest of our flocks had left us alone dancing and talking. I looked around to see if any possible threats were anywhere close by.

"Hey doll, wanna dance?" a voice asked behind me.

I turned and saw a Hispanic man, most likely a Mexican cartel member, was standing behind me.

"Why? Don't you see I'm already dancing with someone?" I asked rudely.

"Hey, you just look hot. So come with me." He said as he grabbed my wrist and dragged me away from X. He smelled like he was drunk.

"Let go!" I said as I yanked my wrist back and punched the man in the face.

"You just didn't punch me." He said in disbelief.

"Oh yes I just did." I retorted.

Then he pulled out a gun. Many of the other men in the club pulled out guns.

Oh shoot, I thought.

Not what I meant to think because they all thought that meant to shoot me. So they shot their guns at me.

Damn. Why does this "gift" promote me to do the most damned things?

"Not happening!" a figure passed beside me and grabbed my arm and pulled me out of harm's way.

"X, Thanks."

"No problem. I did what any boyfriend would do for his girlfriend."

Then we kissed and danced the night away.

"Ahem. Are we interrupting something?" Amy asked quizzically.

"N-no!" I said as I blushed.

"Well I suggest that we leave Rio and go to Rome. It will hopefully be more peaceful there than here."

"Okay."

After that I would probably never hear the end of 'Harrowle and X sitting in a tree, ECT.'

* * *

Once we got to Rome X dragged me off to go see some of the sites around and they all happened to be _romance _themed.

"Why romance?" I asked suddenly.

"What? I just wanted to have some fun site seeing with you." X replied.

"Did the School do something to you?"

"No, why?"

"Okay."

We walked on and looked at the coliseum and we kissed a couple of times to show that we weren't shy.

"Hey! What up kiddos'?" Carlos asked teasingly.

"Why are you here?" I asked angrily.

"Well, I'm your escort."

I angrily kicked him in the chest making him fly back into a bench. When he got up I punched him in the face breaking his nose.

"Oww. That hurt."

"Shut up." I growled.

"What's going on?!" Amy asked as she ran towards us.

"Just a _minor _disturbance." I said as I put Carlos on the next boat out of here.

"Okay. As long as you guys are okay."

"Yeah, did any Whitecoats take X out for a little bit?"

"Ummm, yeah. I think they took him and made him swim or something."

"Damn it. They most likely put something in the pool to harm or experiment on him."

"Oh crap! They hurt him?!"

"Maybe, maybe not."

* * *

We decided to go to New York (Hey! I was just gonna decide to follow Maximum Ride's journey by accident most likely, who cares though).

**Buttmunches, buttmunches, buttmunches, buttmunches! Review or I will say it more!**


	6. Chapter 5:Maximum Ride

Chapter 5

"Harrowle? How much longer till we get to New York?" Mint complained.

"I don't know hon, we may have to take a break soon or keep on going over D.C." I said.

Just then Blue had the sense to drop out of the sky from exhaustion.

"Blue!" Matthew yelled and then caught her.

"We rest then. But where?" I said scanning the area.

"How about there?" Charline said pointing to a large alleyway. She was good at this kind of stuff since she was our street smart child.

"Okay, good eye!" I said happily.

* * *

When we settled down for the night I saw a little glint in the darkness but ignored it because it didn't seem to be much of a threat. But I was wrong.

"Hello, are you up sissy?" a blood boiling voice said into my ear as I woke up in bonds.

"Shut up Carlos. She isn't for now. Later." A voice said. I assumed it was a white coat, "Kaylee? Harrowle? Are you up?"

"Get away from me scum." I said, my voice dripping with venom.

"Don't be that way; we only want to speak with you." I grumbled.

"We are only telling you are too close to Maximum Ride's flock. You need to vacate the area."

"And what if we don't?"

"You will be found and they will ask you a lot of questions and may even attack you."

"Go away, I wanna sleep." I growled half awake.

"Fine, don't say we didn't warn you."

They left and took all of the bonds that were binding us together.

"Harrowle? What did they want?" Mint asked sweetly.

"To warn me. We should leave in the morning."

"Okay."

* * *

In the morning when we took off we saw six figures in the sky flying right friggen towards us.

"Hello, who are you?" a tall brown haired girl asked me.

**Wanted! Reviews from _You! _I need those reviews to keep my life going!**


	7. Chapter 6: Family

Chapter 6

"First of all, _who are you_?" I asked quizzically.

"Maximum Ride and this is my flock."

"Harrowle and this is my flock with some friends."

"Well then. I would like to know their names."

_So you can- _I was thinking until my thoughts were interrupted.

_We won't hurt your flock._ A voice said in my head.

I started to freak out when I heard the voice. Then Max said,

"It's just Angel. Angel, don't go into her head or anyone else's unless they are comfortable about it. Got it?"

"Could you not go into any of our heads?" I asked after looking at Amy for approval.

"Okay, I would like to know one thing though." Angel said.

"What?" I sighed.

"Why that girl wears headphones." She said pointing to Charline.

"Well when she was eight the School took her from her old burned down adopted parents home and, well, enhanced her hearing but it came with the side effect of her hearing too much and she now gets these extreme headaches."

"Oh."

"So, what now?" a tall dark complected boy asked Max.

"How about we introduce one another."

"Okay, I'm Harrowle; this is Matthew, Blue, Treem, Charline, Plermi, and Mint."

"Well then. I'm Maximum Ride and this is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman aka Gazzy, and Angel."

"Hey! Don't forget me!" a voice sounded from Fangs arms.

"Where did that voice come from?" I asked still looking for where the voice came from.

"Oh that was Total," Nudge said, "He talks and Max can fly at the speed of light and Angel can do all sorts of things like talk to fish and-"

She was cut short by Gazzy clapping a hand over her mouth.

"Thanks, I was getting a headache, the normal kind." Charline said in a releaved tone.

"You're welcome." Gazzy said.

"Wait, who are your friends?" Max asked.

"Oh they're my boyfriends flock though his sister is the leader. We just came from Rome. Before that Rio, and before that, the School." I said.

"Okay, we were just leaving for Florida."

"Well then, we should've gone there instead of Rio." X said from behind me.

"Yeah, well at least you saved me from getting shot by those cartel members." I said while blushing.

"What's going on between them?" I heard Angel whisper to Nudge.

"I think-"Nudge was saying before I said "We're in a relationship."

"Oh. I thought that-"

"Angel, she said her _boyfriend's_ sister is the other flock's leader. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

We decided to rest for the night in a place called Springfield. Charline was stiff and unemotional the whole time until she went to sleep.

"What's her problem? Is she all right?" the boy named Iggy asked me.

"I have no idea. All I know about her is that her parents put her up for adoption and the family that adopted her moved a lot. She doesn't talk much about her past. Blue found her after she escaped the School's grasp. She was very quiet for a long time until she had a responsibility to help protect Mint and Plermi." I said as I stroked Mint's hair to sit behind her ear.

"I remember a girl around eight sitting in the cage right next to me and she had a small scar on her stomach right by her belly button. Also she would go to sleep holding my hand to comfort me. This all happened before I lost my sight though."Iggy recalled.

"Oh. That's so sad." Blue said from the other side of the clearing.

"Well you were the one who found her. Do you know anything else about her?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Yeah, she has a scar right where you said the other little girl had hers."

"Oh. That may just be coincidence though." Matthew said shocked.

"She had a sufferable past." Angel said in a sad tone. When we all looked over at her she had tears in her eyes and was whipping them away.

"What happened?" Max and I asked both looking worried.

"I'll let her tell you guys. I've already seen enough to know if we've seen her before." Angel said as she curled up into Max's lap.

"Charline? Can you please wake up?" I asked as I motioned for Matthew to get the ice water ready just in case.

"I've been awake the whole time. So Matthew, put the damn ice water away." Charline said angrily as she got up into a sitting position.

"What happened to your adopted parents? We're all wondering." I said as I put an arm around her shoulders.

"I'll tell you, but don't you all dare think of saying crappy sympathetic stuff. I don't need it," She said, "When I was born my parents never wanted me, so I was put up for adoption and was taken in by this loving and nurturing family. They cared deeply about their two other children that they already had. I was there for eight years until the School wanted me back and when they came to get me, the family protected me.

"I had gotten up because I was thirsty and was going downstairs to get some water when I heard them arguing. 'No! You can't take her! She is not yours!'I heard my adopted father yell at the scientists and Erasers. 'It was supposed to come after it was born!' I heard one scientist yell at him. When I heard that Whitecoat talk about me like I was something else other than a living human being I was sickened by his words. 'No! We grew up with her! She needs to stay with us! Please, let her stay!' my adopted sister, Elizabeth, yelled in a pleading tone of voice.

"I knew then that I was going to be taken away from the home I had come to know and love. I decided to run into my room after I heard the sickening sound of throats being slit. I had packed only what I would need for a while and I took off from my window. 'It's getting away!' I heard the Whitecoat yell from my window. 'Not if I can't help it.' The only Eraser that I could see yelled out as he pulled out a gun and shot me in the stomach.

"I fell and they picked me up and put me in the back of a truck and drove me to the school. I woke up with a pain in my stomach and saw that I had a bandage around my stomach. I was just looking around when someone said '-"

"'What brought you here?'" Iggy said in unison with Charline.

"Yeah, how did…" Charline faltered.

"I was there. Remember when we fell asleep holding hands to comfort one another? When we told each other jokes to cheer us up? Do you remember all of that?" Iggy said starting to smile.

"Of course, I never forgot you because you felt like a brother to me," Charline said as she got up and hugged Iggy, "I never forgot."

* * *

**Awww! that is sooo touching! I just hope I get some damned reviews. If you don't you are a buttmunch.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

We had to take around four stops before we made it to New York City in peace. Of course, even though we had gotten there in the middle of the night the city was still wide awake.

"Harrowle, can we please, please, please stop?" Mint cried from Matthew's arms.

"Yeah, we need to stop soon or all of us are gonna drop out of the sky." Charline yawned from Treems arms.

"Please?" Plermi sniffled from Blues arms.

"Okay, fine." I said as I stifled a yawn.

"Yay!" They all yelled.

When we all landed in a large and abandoned alley we settled down and slept until noon the next day.

* * *

"Hey, Harrowle, is it possible that the Erasers in this area have found us?" Amy asked as she shook me awake to us being surrounded by at least 20 Erasers.

"What the heck. This week just keeps getting worse and worse. Doesn't it, Carlos?" I said as Amy and I woke our flocks up.

"I am not Carlos, Harrowle; I am Jeb from the School. You were all not supposed to be born." The man behind one of the Erasers said.

"Yeah, well you can shut the hell up!" Charline said as she punched an Eraser in the nose breaking it and his jaw.

"Your mother had you shortly after her first born, Iggy." Jeb said coming out from behind an Eraser.

"What, that's not possible." Charline said and ran at Jeb with her fist raised in anger. I sighed and stopped her. This was a fight that didn't need to happen. I gently twisted her around and hugged her.

"Calm down, this isn't a fight that needs to happen." I said and hold her shaking frame, "Now get out of here Jeb before I try to kill you too."

"Fine," he sighed, "But you may like to know about your sisters Max and Ella."

I turn and stare at him and gasp. He had to be kidding me right now that was just inhumanely not possible. I was born three years before Max.

"Who's Max's mother? Father?" I asked as I straightened myself.

"I'm her father but not yours. Dr. Martinez is your mother and you're related to Ella, Dr. Martinez's daughter, by her father too." Jeb stated.

I almost crumple, Max is my sister? I have two little sisters and we all have the same mom? I start to black out, this day was getting to me.

"Good night Harrowle and sweet dreams." Jeb said quietly as I black out.

**I hate you all. Except for those who acctually read my other fanfictions. Just review dammit!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

I woke up to a voice talking to me.

"Harrowle, please wake up. Can you get up? Everyone wants to leave right now. So we need you to get up."X gently shook my shoulder.

I groaned, I was still tired and I was also sore. This day couldn't- I just had ice water dumped on me. I angrily got up and slapped Matthew who was holding the ice water bucket and emptying it onto me and Charline. He angrily grabbed my wrist and hugged me. Impulse to do so I guess.

"Matthew! What did you do that for?" I said angry and slapped him again.

"Ow, and you wouldn't get up! I think we should keep heading to New York. We shouldn't stay here any longer because of the Erasers getting o damn close to us." Matthew said as he rubbed his cheek.

"Fine." I sighed and expanded my wings.

They ached a bit as I tested them out. I smiled when X stood up and looked disapprovingly at Matthew and said some silent words to him about me possibly getting hypothermia. I laughed at them and hugged X happily giving him a kiss on the cheek. He hugged me back and returned the kiss.

* * *

We took off an hour later after we found some breakfast and lounged lazily for a bit.

I was flying ahead of everyone else trying to scout out New York City. I saw a large city a few miles from where we were and smiled.

"Hey, let's land a few miles outside city limits, I don't wanna disturb anybody in the city. They've already seen Max and her flock." I said hovering in front of Amy's and my flock.

"Umm, how do you know that? They never mentioned it." Amy asks as she lands softly right next to me.

"Uhh, I don't know. It kind of just came to me like a vision." I said scrunching my eyebrows together.

* * *

Everyone else landed and started to make camp as I sat down and ruffled my hair. I heard rustling but ignored it. I was too immersed in thought to care right now. I felt a hand go over my mouth and yank me back quickly. I screamed, but it was muffled by the hand over my mouth. I struggled and then found myself a few feet off of the ground.

This was really weird. The figure dropped me and I turned to try and punch the guy who kidnapped me. But it wasn't a man that I saw, it was a centaur. I looked at it surprised, this was truly a crazy mixed up world.

"What, the, Hell." I murmured.

The figure looked at me and then picked me up by the scruff of my neck onto its back. I sat silently there waiting for it to stop and put me down. He finally stopped and let me get off. I stared and darted hoping that this thing wasn't gonna catch me. It was creepy.

But it sighed and grabbed the back of my shirt. I turned and glared at it but it just stared at me with sadness in its eyes. I stopped and muttered,

"Where the hell am I? Why are you here? And what the hell is going on?"

"My dear you have no idea where you are? It should be obvious to you by now. You're at a safe place." It said looking at me confused.

"Yeah, well I do certainly see a man that has half a horse as his lower torso. And I've been through more fights than you could count. So nowhere is safe for me or my family." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Ah, then how come you all can see me?" He asked and kneeled in front of me.

I stare blankly at him. Then I hear rustling and out burst everyone. They stop and stare at the sight of a centaur kneeling in front of me.

"Umm, what's going on here?" Matthew asks and pulls me away from the centaur.

I was kind of fond of the guy, he was pretty nice to me hadn't tried to kill me yet. I frown and yank my arm out of his grasp.

"Matthew, I'm fine. You don't need to baby me anymore. I am flock leader aren't I? So act like it." I said sternly.

The centaur was looking at me ordering a 22 year old guy around and raised his eyebrows when I said flock leader.

"Children, you may come with me. I don't think you want to stay out here for much longer or the harpies may try to eat you." The man said as he got up and motioned for us to follow him.

"Harpies? Like myths and all that stuff? Really, that stuff just isn't possible." Mint said as she climbed onto Matthews back and he held her there.

I grin at her and then nod in approval for Amy and her flock to tag along. Amy crossed her arms and nodded firmly, she was kind of against it but was okay with tagging along. I look ahead at the the mythical man and try to put his name into words, but it was on the tip of my tongue. I sighed and followed him with everyone else following me.

* * *

We walked for a mile and stopped at the door steps of a giant blue house.

I feel X grab my hand and kiss my shoulder just in case something from the school was in there. I gently lean closer into him and hug him. He just pats my back and pulls me inside.

**How are you guys? Good? Not a buttmunch today? If you're not being a buttmunch today, REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 10

We walked inside and I gasped. It was just an ordinary house except for the girl and a man standing right in the parlor. The girl was wearing a hat with cat ears and also had jean shorts on with an orange shirt that said 'Camp Half-Blood'. The man on the other hand had a Hawaiian shirt on with a pair of Bermuda shorts. I was taken aback as the centaur backed into a wheel chair and his horse half seemed to disappear from sight.

Just then a boy around my age ran in and stopped to stare at us.

"Chiron, who are these people?" The boy asked still staring at us.

He had black hair and sea green eyes; he was wearing the same shirt as the girl and was also wearing jean shorts. I just crossed my arms and hoped he would stop staring at us. As soon as he saw me glaring at him he looked back at this Chiron. I then recognize that it _the _Chiron from mythology and I stare at them both and feel light headed.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked and fell over.

* * *

I woke up to a headache and groaned. This was the third time in a month that I've fainted and it was getting old. I tried to turn over but someone put a firm hand on my arm.

"No, don't move. You banged your head pretty hard on the floor and Chiron's worried about you. So stay still for a minute or so." A girl's voice said and pulled me back down.

She also put a cool cloth onto my forehead. I groaned again and then heard some shuffling and then a different voice replace the girl's voice.

"Hey, Harrowle, you up yet or can you not hear me." X's voice said from right beside my ear.

I open my eyes slightly and give him a small smile.

"I'm up, and pretty much with a horrid headache." I sighed.

I stiffly got up while the girl and the boy protest and I glare at them, which shut them up quite nicely. X pulls me up from the low bed and hugs me.

"That's okay, I was so worried about you. You fainted and hit your head pretty hard on the floor. I saw just a hint of blood and I freaked trying to get you up." He said cradling me and kissing the top of my head.

I hug him closer and then the boy clears his throat as if to say 'Too much display'. I unlatch myself from X and frown at the boy.

"Who are you, and what the hell does my flock have to do with some damned mythology?" I practically growl at him.

"Whoa there, what did I do? Also Chiron was the one who brought you here in the first place. Oh, and my name's Percy Jackson." Percy said holding out his hand waiting for me to shake it.

I don't take it so he lets his hand drop and frowns at me. I just glare at him and let X pull me back into his embrace. Then the girl walks over to me and pulls me down the hall. I noticed that she was freakishly tall and almost was as tall as me. I cross my arms as she stops and turns around to look at me.

"Who are you and where are you from? I don't really," She stops short and gets a glazed look in her eyes.

I start to panic because I've never seen this happen before so I gently shake her shoulder trying to get her to snap out of the trance she was in.

She finally snapped out of it and stared at me with a softer gaze, "I know what you've been through. I went through the same stuff too."

I stare at her in amazement and try to decipher what she was talking about and then it clicked. She saw the future, she saw my wings and she had something done to her. She was looking at me with soft eyes and I impulsively hugged her.

"What did they do to you?" I asked silently and push her away looking at her.

She looked like she had just turned 14 and had her long brown hair in a low ponytail. She looked pretty stunning if you ask me.

"They put cat and wild cat genes into me and thought I would be a new Eraser. But I turned into a feline hybrid," She said and smiled at me, "I'm Annalessa by the way. I'm fourteen and came here when I was four. My dad is the god Apollo, god of music and the sun. I love him really, but I sometimes can't stand his poetry."Annalessa laughs.

I could really get used to her at times. She smiled at me and led me downstairs.

* * *

We both walked into the room I had been in earlier and my whole flock tackled me into a hug. I smiled and invited Annalessa into it. Everyone except me backed away and hugged her.

I beckoned for them to all follow me outside. Percy started to follow but Annalessa put her hand up as if to say 'Don't follow us. Please.' He looked hurt but sighed and sat down on the bed. I looked forward and finally got outside and breathed in the fresh air and sighed. I turned and looked at Annalessa and everybody else.

"Okay, Annalessa here is like us somewhat. I believe her because she somehow knew about us having wings. Also she can see the future." I said ignoring the protests of my flock.

I raised an eyebrow and then Annalessa sighed and a tail came from right behind her and took off her hat. I expected for the ears to go with the hat but they stayed on her head. She looked pretty cute with them too. I smiled at her and motioned for my flock to spread our wings. Annalessa gasped and smiled at me when she put her hat back on.

"Okay then, I think we should leave soon because I don't like the feeling I get from this place." I said and sighed.

"I'll go with you, though I'll have to run. I think its best I go with you or get out of the city for a while." Annalessa said as she grabbed a hidden bag from the bushes.

I nodded in approval. She could go as long as Chiron knew.

"You can go, but you need to let Chiron know beforehand." I said like a mother would.

She frowned and nodded then turned and went back inside the big house. The rest of us leaped up into the air and flew off.

**(Has on adorable little child costume and looks poor) (Holds out a piece of paper)**

**A review for the poor and needy kind person?**

_**Review if you don't want the poor little child to starve to death!**_


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 11

Annalessas Point of View

I ran inside of The Big House and walked over to Chiron who was giving me a weird look. Percy was also giving me one too. I just glared at him, he would try to keep one of the best archers here to fight.

"Chiron, I need to leave. I mean as in visit my mom." I lied. I hoped that he wouldn't detect my lie and let me go.

"Fine, but be back soon." Chiron sighed.

Percy stared at him bewildered and I mentally jumped up and down. I was thrilled.

"Thank you so much Chiron! I won't let you down!" I said and ran out into the woods.

* * *

I ran as fast as I could until I was going 80 miles per hour. I grinned as I passed so many people who didn't notice me. I got to Colorado and stumbled. I flipped and crashed into a not so solid tree and it grunted.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, what are you doing here anyways?" I said and got off of the guy I had crashed into.

"Ow, watch where you're going. Who are you? Where are you?" The guy asked and another guy came out and a little boy too.

I backed away from the blind guy and ran. Those people creeped me out.

* * *

I ran farther to New Mexico. I was tired of running so I made camp. I pulled a blanket out from my bag and fell asleep.

The next day I decided to rent a car and drive to California as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I had a vision of Erasers trying to kill me along with Andrew in there. I swerved onto a different street hoping that I avoided them. But I hadn't, I had gone right into it. I crashed into a tree and the car flipped over.

I groaned and pealed my head off of the air bag. Then my door opened and I was ripped out of the car. I tried to fight back but Andrew had me by the neck and was chocking me. I gagged as he stroked my cheek.

"You do remember that we are a perfect match, don't you?" He said as he tried to kiss me.

But I kicked him where the sun won't shine for a long time. He growled in pain as he pushed me up against a tree. I winced as he hurt my already dislocated shoulder. The world was going dark as I struggled to get out of his grasp. He was holding tighter until he was suddenly ripped away from me.

I gasped in pain as I fell to the ground again. The guy that had ripped Andrew away from me was the darker guy that had appeared when I had crashed into the blind one. I groaned and tried to get up, but failed and fell to the ground wincing. I had a sprained ankle.

"Iggy, go help the girl out. She looks pretty beat up." The guy said knocking Andrew out.

I smiled through the pain trying to move again but cried out in pain again. The little boy took down three Erasers at once and smiled mischievously at me. The other guy, Iggy I suppose, approached me.

"Please don't hurt me. I know nothing." I lied.

The other guy looked at me and frowned.

"I suppose you would care to explain the tail and cat ears." He said as he carefully came up to me.

I backed into the tree and touched my head and found my hat was gone. _Shit, _he had seen my ears and tail. I sighed, had seen their wings so they weren't shy about it. Iggy approached me and touched my shoulder and I winced moving away. He frowned and I let touch my shoulder again.

He gently yanked it into place and touched my forehead where I had a giant cut. I started to get dizzy and leaned against the tree.

"Please get my bag out of the car. I need it for a sec." I groaned and tried to get up.

"Stop trying to move, Gazzy go get her bag. Iggy, can you just keep her still for a bit?" Dark dude said as he grabbed some bandages from his bag.

Iggy grabbed my arm and pushed me against the tree. I started to doze off until Gazzy brought my bag over and Iggy shook my shoulder. I grab it with a slow stiff movement and open it to find my nectar and ambrosia. I gently opened it, slapping Gazzy's hand away, and ate a piece of ambrosia. The guys just looked at me and Gazzy frowned.

"What, you can't have any or you'll burn up." I said and glared at the darker guy.

"What do you mean?" Iggy asked.

"I'm a demigod, half human half Greek god. I also was taken when I was born to the School and infused with cat genes. So I don't think you should try this stuff unless you want to die." I said as I felt better and moved my ankle.

It felt so much better after having some ambrosia. I got up and moved a bit, against everybody's objections, and grabbed my bag.

"Okay then, I think that's crazy. Now how is it possible for you to heal that fast? Oh, I'm Fang by the way." The dark guy asked as I leaned against a nearby tree.

"Annalessa and I can heal that fast thanks to the Greek gods." I said and help Iggy up from the ground.

He gladly took my hand and stumbled into me as he got up. I blush slightly as he landed on top of me.

"Umm, what am I lying on?" Iggy asked looking at me with his blank stare and feeling my stomach.

"Iggy, I pulled you up and you landed on top of me. You're lying on top of _me_." I said blushing more.

"Oh, can you move?" Iggy asked and blushed a shade darker than me.

I moved my arms and pushed him off of me. He pushed himself off of the ground and sat crossed legged looking at me with his blank stare. Fang and Gazzy looked at both Iggy and I with quizzical gazes as we both blushed dark shades of red. I stopped staring and stood up.

"Uhh, should you guys leave? Or are you gonna take me along with you guys for some grand adventure?" I asked brushing off my shorts.

They all just stared at me then they nod in a silent agreement as if to say something I had no idea what though.

"Sure you can come with us. I think that we'll enjoy your company." Fang said and held out his hand waiting for me to shake it.

I grab it and nod as a thanks. I smiled and let go. The guys were gonna have one interesting time trying to find a way for me to travel with them.

"So how am I gonna travel with you guys?" I ask trying to suppress a smile but fail and see my grin.

Fang gave me a smirk and slapped Iggy on the shoulder and said,

"Iggy here's gonna carry you." I look at him in shock.

He _had_ to be kidding me, a hot blind… Wait, forget I said hot, I just met the guy and now I was thinking he's hot… Forget I said that too. Just forget it! The blind guy was gonna carry me all the way with them, then they are gonna take a couple of breaks in between.

"Umm, Fang I didn't agree to this. Why me anyways? You can see her and I can't so why can't you? I mean, she seems nice and all but I don't know where to put my hands." Iggy said as he stared in shock at the place he thought Fang was.

Fang was of course in the opposite direction. I giggled at him and blushed when he looked blankly at me again. I stopped and looked at the ground.

"You seem to want to touch her a lot, so why not carry her?" Fang said as he gave me a fully fledged grin.

I frowned and looked at Iggy's blushing face. I then blushed and looked down at my feet.

"Ugh! You anger me sometimes Fang, but I'm kind of glad I stuck with you. We're gonna fly soon so come here." Iggy sighed and I approached him and let him touch my back.

"Umm, here are the back of my knees." I said and took Iggy's hand placing it right over the backs of my knees.

He gently swept me off of my feet. I blushed slightly as Iggy held me. He was strong enough to hold me so I wasn't worried about falling through the sky.

"Thanks, I hope you're okay with heights. Because we're gonna be pretty high." Iggy muttered as he took off.

"I'm fine with them, I'll probably sleep the whole time." I said as I closed my eyes and dozed off.

* * *

Later on Iggy woke me up by landing in a clearing probably far from the other clearing I had been attacked by Erasers, or so I think they were Erasers. I let him put me down and helped set up a camp. I sat down by Iggy and sighed.

"Hey, Annalessa, can I call you Lessa for short? It'll be easier than your long name." Gazzy asks me as I start to doze off and leaning into Iggy.

I shake myself awake and nod. Gazzy grins and goes to sleep. Fang goes to sleep right after him and leaves Iggy to take first watch. I use Iggy's stomach as a pillow since I was so tired and didn't really care. He tentatively put his arm over me and sighed relaxing somewhat. I sigh and get up.

"Iggy, why are you so… I don't know. But why are you so suddenly attached to me?" I ask and pulled him into a sitting position.

He sighed and crossed his legs.

"I just don't know what you look like and I'm curious. I don't want you to get hurt either. Can I feel your face to see what you look like?" Iggy asked hesitantly.

"S-sure." I said blushing.

I grab both of his hands and gently put them on my cheeks. He let them wander and touch my eyelids and lips. He then leaned closer to me. I was a little scared but decided to not move. He leaned a little closer and kissed me.

I lean back and stare at him then touch my mouth and sigh.

"Well that was interesting." Iggy said and lay back down.

I lay back down on top of his chest and curled up closer than before. He was sweet and caring and I feel him put his arm back over me in a protective manner. I fall asleep a little bit later.

* * *

I wake up again to the sound of shuffling and pick up my head sleepily from Iggy's chest. I saw Fang walking around and nudging us awake.

When he came to Iggy and me he smiled at me groggily getting up and getting Iggy up too.

"Iggy, get up or Fang might kick you." I yawned and nudged him awake.

I sat still and let him pull me back down and nuzzle my head with his nose. I gently hug him and get up, pulling him with me. He frowns and I giggle.

"You two have certainly gotten cozy with one another since you were sleeping on one another." Fang laughed.

I then punch his shoulder hard and he winced. I grin with Iggy when he stops laughing at us.

"That's what you get," I said and start laughing.

Iggy and Gazzy just stare at me and finally join me. I stop and stare at Fang, "And what does Iggy mean by 'Glad I stuck with you'? There's-" I froze and saw another vision.

It was of these three girls and a dog. I shake my head and smile at them. They just stare at me, Iggy mostly with worry.

"Are you okay? And what are you smiling about?" Fang asked and sat down next to me.

I give him a smile and get up picking up the various items scattered across the clearing.

"Ahh, I can see the future so, don't try to answer the question I asked before. I understand. You really don't like Ari, you'll understand why she wanted him to stay later though." I said as I pick up Gazzy's blanket and smell a very strong stink from it and frown.

I turn and hold it away from me and give it to him. He just smiles shyly and shrugs. Iggy comes over to me and very gently puts his arms around me then his head onto my head. I smile and let him. Then I freeze, another vision came to me, Andrew coming into the clearing and taking me.

I then unfreeze and hold Iggy closer; I shiver as I hear rustling. Then Andrew bursts out into the clearing and grabs me by the collar and into the woods. I fight back breaking more than one bone in his body.

"Let go! Get away from me!" I scream and draw my knives and slice his arms.

He growls and drops me.

"You know we were made for each other. Why not give in?" He taunts.

"No, I will never give into their silly little games. I am more than you. I actually know where I belong and I don't love you." I hissed.

Then I launched myself at him trying to kill him. But I stopped short as Iggy and everyone crashed into the clearing. I held my stance and looked warily at him. He then ran from the clearing. I walked over to Iggy and hugged him.

He smiled and put his arms around me and his head on top of mine.

"I'm sorry that that happened. I wasn't meant for him though." I whispered and squeezed the tears out of my eyes.

Iggy just nodded and kissed the top of my head.

"It's okay Lessa, no one can have you now. You're mine." He whispered into my ear.

I smiled and buried my face into his shoulder.

**(Two adorable, dirty, poor children comeout with pieces of paper in their hands.)**

**Reviews for the needy, poor, and starving?**

_**REVIEW FOR THE POOR CHILDREN!**_


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 12

Harrowles POV

I grabbed a pole and swung it around to avoid the Erasers coming towards me.

"Get away from me!" I yelled and bashed an Erasers skull.

Someone came up behind me and grabbed my shoulder and then stuck a needle into my neck. I turned and punched them in the face then I fell to the ground and lost consciousness.

* * *

I groaned and held my neck as I woke up. I felt a leg against mine and I opened my eyes groggily. I saw an Eraser and screamed.

He looked at me startled.

"Who are you?" He asked and held out a hand for me to sit up.

I pushed myself onto my hands and scooted to have my back against the bars. He smiled shyly and put his hand down and looked at the ground. Just then I heard shuffling and a hand grabbed my hand from behind me. I turned to look at whoever had grabbed my hand and saw Angel.

"Angel! What in the world are you doing here?" I asked surprised and rubbed her small hand with mine.

She smiled and pulled someone out of the shadows. It was Nudge and Max. I saw Total on the other side of the cell.

"Max, Nudge! It's so good to see you! But I really don't like the circumstances. But still, I really am glad we're here together. I got separated from my flock." I said sadly and put my head on the bars.

Max smiled sadly and put a hand on my shoulder.

"We'll find them after we blow this dump Harrowle. I promise you that, we will find them after we get out of here." She promised with a sad smile.

I smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Thanks, there's something I need to tell you though. It's about parents." I said and turned to look at her fully.

She frowned and looked at me.

"Our-" I was interrupted by some robots grabbing me from the cell.

I grabbed its arm and flipped it over my head. I was then grabbed and sedated again.

* * *

When I woke up I was blinded by bright lights. I groaned as someone loomed over me.

"I'm sorry Harrowle, you just need to obey us. That's what we're doing." He said and tried to put a needle into my arm.

I grabbed his arm and put the needle into his neck.

"Not happening to me or my family, good-night." I said angrily and ran out of the room in my jeans and combat boots.

I noticed that they had taken off my shirt and had prepared me for something. I found my shirt and jacket on the floor and grabbed them both. I pulled my shirt on in one swift movement and ran out the door to find myself on a tower balcony. I smiled and launched myself into the air. I flew into the air trying to gather my surroundings and I smiled sadly that I may not be able to find Max and everyone in time.

Just then I found a bunch of regular people trying to break down the front gates. I landed in the forest and ran for my life to the airport.

* * *

I bought a ticket to Paris and sighed as I sat down. I looked around myself warily trying to take in my surroundings and any possible threats. I relaxed and slept the whole flight.

When we landed I ran off the plane and ran out of the airport.

* * *

I took a deep breath and walked to the Eiffel Tower. I got to the top and looked down at the city sad. I really wished that X and everyone else were here to see the beautiful sights of Paris. I sat down on a bench with some ice cream.

I licked it and stared at the dark shadows of the tower. I guess I fell asleep because my shoulder was being shaken when I woke up. I opened my eyes groggily and saw Max, Angel, Nudge, and Total.

"Hey, are you going to be lazy or get up to see the city?" Max asked with a smile on her face.

I got up and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry that I left you guys, I just wouldn't be able to find you if went back in. I hope you can forgive me." I said and held her there.

She was my baby sister that I had never known, but I was glad that I finally had a real family. Angel smiled as Max pulled back to look at me.

"I forgive you alright. But what were you going to tell us before you were taken?" She asked with her eyes sparkling happily.

I smiled and made them all sit down.

"Max, my mom is the same as yours. But Ella's my full blooded sister. I don't know what else to say except that Charline and Iggy are full blooded brother and sister." I said waiting for it to sink in.

Max just stared at me and then hugged me.

"Nice to meet you sis. I can't wait to spend more time with you and your flock, hopefully." She muttered into my hair.

I smiled and pulled her closer to me. After that was settled, we all took a while to get connected to our flocks.

* * *

I finally found them in Arizona talking to mom. I typed in the Skype address then I hit enter. I waited then the video link popped up.

I smiled when I saw X looking at the screen puzzled.

"Hey X." I said with a gleeful smile.

He smiled and talked about how they had been searching for me for the past week. I smiled and held a hand up to the screen. He put his hand to the screen.

"See you soon." I sighed as the screen went black.

* * *

Two days later we met up on an island off the coast of North Carolina. I ran into X's arms and kissed him. Everyone else tackled me with hugs. I smiled and picked Mint up. She buried her head into my shoulder and cried in relief.

I held her and walked over to Max.

"Bye Max, I guess I'll see you around." I said and gave her a hug.

She smiled and put her arms around me. I pulled back and launched myself into the air.

* * *

For the past five weeks I was bored out of my mind trying to think of what to do. I finally thought about going for a visit to mom's place. She still didn't know about me.

So I thought about it. Matthew came up to me later on.

"Hey Har, I was thinking that we go visit Dr. Martinez since she was so nice and we might get to see Max again. You know?" He asked with a smile.

I smiled and nodded.

"Guys, get your stuff ready. We're going to visit some friends!" I yelled.

Everyone nodded and started packing their stuff up. Amy's flock was out traveling the world while I got to see my mother for the first time. I smiled to myself as we got into the air and flew to Arizona.

* * *

I landed in the front yard and looked around then a dog started barking like crazy. Then a girl around Charline's age ran out and picked the dog up.

She looked at Matthew and smiled.

"Mom, Matthew and his flock are back!" She yelled into the house.

I turned to Matthew with and unforgiving look. He gave me a small smile just as a woman came out of the house. I turned to look at her and her eyes widened at the sight of my face. I gave her a small smile and put my hand out.

"My name's Harrowle, I'm the actual leader of this flock. Matthew's the second in command. Nice to meet you." I said with a nod.

She took my hand and pulled me into a hug. I looked at her shocked and hesitantly put my arms around her.

"Max told us everything. I'm glad you're home Harrowle." She said and held me tight.

I smiled with tears in my eyes. I put my head on her shoulder, which was kind of hard to do since I was at least a foot or two taller than her, and cried.

"Mom, I can't believe it…" I sobbed.

She held me there and Max came out of the house. She practically tackled me to the ground when mom released me. I hugged her and smiled down on her.

"Hey Max, how's it going?" I asked and looked into her eyes.

Just then a tall strawberry blonde boy and… Annalessa came out of the house talking and holding hands.

"Annalessa, is that you?" I asked and she looked right at me with a smile.

**Cliffy! Yay! People? Where are you? Why aren't you reading my other stories? Please read AND review or I will call you all damnned Buttmunches. (Three people come out, Me and two adorable, dirty, poor, and starving children holding pieces of paper.)**

**Reviews?**

**Me: Come here Andy, Able, i want to tell you a story.**

**Andy: What's it about?**

**Me: It's about the first review!**

**Able:Oooooh! That sounds fun! Please do tell! (Just because they are poor doesn't men I don't teach them manners. Buttmunches if you think that I am soooo cruel.)**

**Andy: Please!**

**Me: Okay, The first person to write a great story asked for some nobleman's opinion. When the nobleman arrived :"What is this exemplitory work?! It is beautifully writen, edited, and revised! Who wrote this?" He exclaimed. He had never seen such a beautifully written piece before. He wrote down a note and gave it to the messanger girl who had written the novel. When she arrived home she put the note on the inside of the book and gave it to her master, who at the time thought she was a stupid child. But when he saw the work he was shocked to find the note. He looked at the girl and bowed, "I am sorry that I have ever doubted you. I am forever stupid." He said and she went on living happily writing books and letting people review them. THE END.**

**(Andy and Able clap and hug me.)**

**Andy: Did you make that up?**

**Able: That was cool!**

**Me:Yes Andy i did make that up and Able, thanks. I really need the support.**

**(I turn towards the reader)**

**Me: If you want to hear more of these children and I, you can review. But for now, I can settle down for a while.**


	13. Chapter 12: Family Talk

Chapter 12

Annalessas POV

I smiled at Harrowle and waved. She smiled and put an arm around Max's shoulders. I walked over and gave her a hug.

"Hey Harrowle! I can't believe you're here!" I exclaimed.

She patted my back and let me go back to Iggy's side. I smiled at him and hugged his side.

"You know Harrowle?" He asked curiously.

"Well, we met in New York. She kind of… trespassed onto camp boundaries." I suggested.

He nodded and kissed my forehead. We all walked into the house and ate some of Dr. Martinez's famous chocolate chip cookies. I stuffed three in at a time until finally; Iggy smacked my hand away from them.

"You're worse than Max, baby." He said with a smile.

I smiled and kissed him.

"Well, I'm glad to know that Iggy." I said and let my tail wrap around his wrist.

"Whoa, you two. Get a room if you're going to do that." Fang said as he leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, and that'll be when you wear pink my dear." I said sarcastically.

"You did not just make me envision Fang in pink. I mean he would look good in any other color, but pink?! You have to be kidding me!" Max said choking on a cookie.

"Jeez Max, I was just kidding. But that would be pretty funny to see." I said mischievously.

"You wouldn't dare." Fang growled at me.

"Oh yes, I would." I said and launched myself at him.

We grappled and I pinned him to the ground.

"Time for the pink dye pretty boy." I said and pulled out a pink dye bottle from my back pocket.

"Shit." Fang said when I was finished.

"Language!" Everyone yelled at him.

I smiled at my handy work on his shirt, pants, and hair.

"Lovely! You just look… So dang… Lovely!" I giggled.

"It's on princess." He growled and pinned me to the ground.

"Iggy, give me black dye so I can fool with your girlfriend." He growled.

"No can do, she probably made you such a pretty boy that I can see." Iggy laughed.

"Thank you baby." I said.

I made a quick twisting movement and rolled out from under Fang. I got up and moved to Iggy's side before Fang could pin me down again.

"Too bad, you look pretty in pink." I laughed.

Max's eyes were bugging out of her head and I couldn't help but laugh. Soon enough she was rolling on the floor laughing really hard.

"Max- Fang? When did you wear pink?" Ella asked as she came into the kitchen.

"Since a certain kitty attacked me." He grumbled.

She started laughing and fell to the floor hard. I glanced at her with a sorry look. We all finished up in the kitchen and moved to our respected rooms.

* * *

Except, I was in the same room as Iggy since I had no place to sleep. I curled up against his chest and felt him wrap his arms around my body very gently.

"Hey beautiful, are you still awake?" He asked softly.

"Yes Iggy, I am still awake. But are we really going to sleep in the same bed tonight? That would be…"

"Awkward? Yeah, that would be."

"Ummm huh." I hummed.

I put my head on his shoulder and put my arms around his waist. He fell asleep against me and his arms were still around me. I sighed and fell asleep against his chest.

* * *

I woke up to a pounding on my chest and opened my eyes. I saw Charline bouncing up and down on top of Iggy, who had ended up on top of me.

"Iggy! Get your sister to get off of us!" I said and shook him awake.

His eyes opened blearily and his blind gaze settled on me.

"Hey pretty, are you up already- OOOF!" He puffed when Charline landed on his back.

"Sorry! I thought you were still asleep!" She giggled and jumped off the bed taking a running start.

But Iggy grabbed the waistband of her pants and she was dragged back to the side of the bed. She huffed as Iggy kissed me. I gently took his hand from her pants and took them in my own. She gave me a grateful look and ran from the room. I felt Iggy frown against my lips and put a hand on the back of my neck.

I heard someone clear their throat and the door bang against the door frame. I looked up and saw Max, Fang, Harrowle, Blue, Matthew, and Ella standing and staring at us. Iggy and I both blushed deep red and sat up. Iggy was rubbing his neck and I was hugging my knee's to my chest.

"Hi, ummm." I muttered.

"Yeah, well this certainly isn't awkward." Max finally said.

Everyone burst out laughing except Iggy, Fang, Max, and I. I looked at them and pointed to the door.

"Go, I would like to get dressed." I said politely.

They all left and I leaned back on the bed. I sighed as Iggy lay down next to me and put his arms around me.

"You know what?" He whispered into my ear.

"What?"

"I love you, and I would want to marry you when we were old enough." He said.

I turned and stared at him.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really, I never can get you out of my head."

I got a vision of two children sitting side by side with me and Iggy standing in a kitchen talking. The girl had wings that looked exactly like Iggy's and had my brown curly hair. The little boy on the other hand had Iggy's straight strawberry blonde hair and my cat tail and ears. I came out of the vision smiling and looked at Iggy.**MENTION OF A SEQUAL!**

"That's nice, and I just saw something that you'll really like." I said in a small voice.

"What did you see?" He asked worried.

"Just our children." I whispered.

"What did they look like?" He asked excited.

"Like us Iggy, I think that when we really meet them we'll love them to death." I said and hugged him.

He smiled and kissed the tip of my nose. He pushed off of me and sat at the end of the bed. I got up and pulled some real clothes on and sat behind him. I put my arms around his shoulders and put my head on top of his head. He put a hand on my arm and sighed.

"What's wrong Iggy?" I asked.

He turned to look at me and pulled me into a hug.

"Just thinking, about the future and all that. I'm just happy that we are going to be together for a long time." He muttered as he kissed my head again and again.

"I know Iggy, I know." I said and pulled him closer to me.

We sat there for ten minutes and finally walked down stairs. When we got into the kitchen Max and her mom were talking.

"Mom, I don't want to go back there! Plus, I don't trust Jeb." She argued.

"It's only to prove your point. Okay?" her mom tried to reason.

"Fine, but don't think I don't like this." She said and walked off.

"What was that about Dr. Martinez?" I asked pointing behind her.

"It's her and the flock is going to D.C." She said.

"Oh." I said crestfallen.

I was going to miss my boyfriend for a long time…

* * *

**YO HO HO! I have a little mention of a sequal here... But please review!**


	14. Chapter 13: Fright

Chapter 13

Harrowles POV

I glanced at Max and nodded.

"I'll see ya later alligator." I said as I ruffled her hair.

Max, Mom, Jeb (I shudder whenever I see him now), and her flock were leaving to go to D.C. They invited me and my flock, but I kindly refused. Max looked at me and gave me a hug really quickly before we looked down at Ari's grave. He turned out to be her half brother. I nodded and launched myself into the air.

Matthew and Blue were still on the ground, making out.

"Hey, you two down there sucking face's!" I yelled, making them known.

Matthew and Blue blushed deep red and launched themselves into the air. I looked at them and nodded.

* * *

We were taking a trip to California. I told them that I wanted time to relax at a beach and lay low for a while. I had wanted to go to some other place, but everyone wanted to go to California.

* * *

Once we landed outside a hotel in a remote location, I walked in with the credit card that my mom gave me. I dropped my arms onto the counter and leaned against it. I carefully put my hand to the little bell on the counter and rung it. A teenage guy walked out and smiled at me.

"Hi, welcome to the Doorway to Heaven Hotel, how may I help you out miss?" He asked sweetly.

"Umm, yeah, I would like two rooms with two queen sized beds in them. We plan on staying for a while." I said and handed him my credit card.

He took it and swiped it. He gave me the card back with two keys and smiled at me. I waved to the flock and we all walked up the stairs to our rooms.

* * *

I plopped down onto my bed and let loose a sigh.

"What do you want to do Harrowle? How about we go and swim in the ocean! That would be, like, totally fun!" Plermi squealed.

"Oh gods, Plermi, you're turning into Nudge!" Charline complained from the foot of my bed.

"So what? You seem to hang out with Iggy a lot. You build god damn bombs with him and Gazzy for Peats sake!" Plermi said angrily getting up from Matthew and Blue's bed.

"Hey, don't you dare swear with Mint in here!" I said and got up.

Yep, that's my flock family drama. Mint got up and hugged me tightly. I put my arms around her tiny body and scowled at Plermi, who coward into the corner.

"We will all go and shop for bathing suits first and then we will go swimming. But first, I would like some sleep." I said and stood up.

Everyone nodded and got into their separate beds. I put Mint in her bed with Plermi and walked over to my bed. I dropped down onto it and closed my eyes, waiting for dreams to come.

* * *

The first dream had me holding X's head in my lap as he bleed all over the ground.

_"No, X, don't die. Please, stay awake." _I cried.

_"I love you." _Was all he said and went still.

I sat crying over his body, when the dream changed. I was standing in a pure white dress walking down the aisle towards X. My dress had pearls beading it all the way around and the back was low enough my wings were seen. I smiled happily at him and I watched the whole ceremony. The dream changed again and I was fighting an Eraser that held a child.

I snapped a hand out and the Eraser went down. I picked the child up and cradled the dead body.

* * *

I snapped into a sitting position and looked down at me stomach. I couldn't be… No, X and I never did _it. _

I rubbed my stomach and lay back down onto my side. I closed my eyes and was pulled into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I woke up to my bed moving up and down. I opened my eyes and saw Plermi, Charline, and Mint jumping up and down on my bed. They were chanting: "Get up." Over and over.

"Okay, okay, okay, I'm up kiddos." I said rubbing my eyes drowsily.

I got up and walked to the bathroom to get a shower. I opened the door to find X in the shower.

"Oh my god! I think you scared me for life X!" I screamed and turned around so I couldn't see his naked body.

"No, I just got out and have a towel around me. You're fine Har." He said, walking up to me and putting an arm around my waist and hugging me.

"Okay, but I need a shower. So get your sexy ass out of here so I can get one." I said slapping his butt as he walked by.

I closed the door and undressed to my underwear and looked at my abdomen and rubbed it. It showed no signs of a bump or anything, so I guess I was good. I started the shower and undressed the rest of the way. Once I was done with my shower I wrapped a towel around my body and walked out of the bathroom to find X on the computer looking at Fang's blog.

"Taken an interest in their adventures I see. What next? Are you going to fall in love with Iggy?" I asked with a pout.

He turned and smiled at me. He got up and hugged me.

"We got here last night and no, I wouldn't look at anyone else other than you." He said kissing my temple.

I nodded and grabbed some clothes. I pulled them on and looked at X. He was staring at my bare stomach and had a glazed over look on his face.

"X? Are you okay?" I asked worried.

"What?" He asked shaking his head with a confused look on his face.

I pulled my shirt the rest of the way down and blushed slightly.

"You were staring…" I noted for him.

"Oh…" He trailed off.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him downstairs to the dining area. Everyone was arguing about who should get what type of bathing suit. I groaned and whistled, everyone's heads turned to me and X.

"You guys just need to calm down and we will decide when we get there. Eat up." I said and they dug into their plates.

X and I walked over to the breakfast bar and we pilled our plates too. I walked over to the table and sat down next to X and Amy. She smiled at me and got up, finished with her food. I finished a few minutes after her and our flocks finished, ready to get shopping.

Welcome to my nightmare.

* * *

**Soooooooooooooo...**

**Review?**

**(Harrowle walks by with X and they begin kissing.)**

**Me: Jesu-DOUG! What the heck guys, GET A FUCKING ROOM!**

**(X flips me off and they move off stage.)**

**Me: Jezz *Puts hand on forehead and sighs* Those two really need their own place where I can't see things that are like that. I'm still a virgin. Yeah, the oh so awesome KirbyGamzeeGirl is a virgin, shocker. *Sarcasm noted* How many times do I have to see things like that, even in my own worlds?**

**(Matthew and Treem come in arguing.)**

**Matthew: YEAH? WELL I THINK THAT YOU JUS-**

**Me: *Extreamly pissed off* SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP OR I WILL SHOVE YOU INTO THE DEEPEST PITS OF TARTURUS!**

**Matthew: Jezz *In small voice***

**(Matthew and Treem go back stage arguing quietly. I turn to the reader and sigh)**

**Me: Sorry about that. They get out of hand A LOT. But that's all the time I have... REVIEW! I want bacon...**

**(I go off stage to find bacon)**


	15. Chapter 14: Kidnapping

Chapter 14

Annalessas POV

I looked down at the valley and sighed. Home at last. I ran at a human pace down the hill and to the Big House. When I ran in the door I saw Dionysus sitting at the table sipping coke.

"Hi Mr.D! Where's Chiron?" I asked hurriedly.

"In his room Annabelle." He grumbled.

"Yeah, and the day that I respect you is when you say my actual name." I muttered as I ran down the hall to Chiron's room.

I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. When the door opened I smiled at him where he stood in his centaur form.

"Hi Chiron, I just got back." I said and noticed that my tail was swishing behind me.

I gently grabbed it and put it back into the back of my pants and gave him a sorry smile. See, only he and Mr.D know about my little gifts. They are always telling me to keep it hidden. I know that and hopefully no one else saw my tail. I heard a gasp from behind me and felt the air fly out of my lungs.

"Who the-" I turned to find Dana, one of my little half-sisters.

"Hey Lessa! Where have you been? Percy and Annabeth are together now and the big bad titian is gone. But Luke is gone too." She said innocently.

I winced at his name and remembered that I had to not let it show. He was the one who found me in the woods, hidden in the bushes in a white coat and sweat pants with a t-shirt that was too big. I had cried until he picked me up and carried me to the Big House. I smiled down at Dana and walked with her to our cabin.

* * *

As we walked she told me everything that happened while I was gone, with the flock and co.

"Percy did what?!" I asked in surprise when she told me that Percy had taken a dip in the Styx.

"I did what?" Someone asked from behind me.

Dana and I turned to find Percy and Annabeth standing behind us. Dana squealed and ran to the cabin, leaving me behind. I'll get the little traitor later. I looked at Percy and gave him a small smile.

"Hi Percy, Annabeth. Umm, I had a very long family emergency that happened. So…" I trailed off nervously.

"Hey kid." Percy said and pulled me into a hug.

I smiled warmly and put my arms around his torso. Annabeth laughed and hugged me after Percy let me go.

"So what were you and your little sister talking about?" He asked me as we walked around camp.

I looked down at my ratty camp T-shirt and froze. I put my hand up to my head slowly and found that my hat was gone, _shit!_ I took off running and ran into the forest. I found my hidden stash and put a hat on over my head. I sighed and sat down on the ground.

Hopefully I wouldn't have to explain this to anyone… Just then the bush started rustling and Nico and Mrs. O'Leary came and froze when they saw me.

"Hi Nico…" I said waving sheepishly at him.

"Hey Annalessa, Ummm…"

"Yeah, Mrs. O'Leary…" I said warily.

She regarded me and walked off to do her under worldly business. Nico nodded and ran after her. I got up, brushed my pants off, and walked the opposite direction.

* * *

I came to a clearing after what felt like hours of walking, which I most likely walked out of camp… But the clearing had a lot of space and nothing seemed to be attacking yet.

The tree branches moved and I turned with a growl. Andrew walked out holding a pocket knife.

"Andrew, get your ass away from my family and friends." I growled getting my bow and an arrow ready to shoot him.

"Well, I guess you wouldn't mind if we took her." He said and pointed to Dana, in a headlock of and Erasers arms.

"She's just a child you bastard! You let her go right now or I _will _kill you!" I growled again, this time more feral.

"Lessa, Wh-what are they?" Dana asked scared.

"Bad people Dan, very terrible people." I muttered and launched myself at Andrew.

We grappled and I ended up pushing him into a tree, his arms held tightly behind his back. I leaned down and growled into his ear,

"Let Dana go you bastard, or your arms won't be the only thing broken."

Get this. He. Just. Laughed. He just freaking laughed and the Erasers laughed with him. I punched him out cold and got up, a dark look on my face.

"Let her go and I'll spare your lives boys. Or do you really want to fight me?" I growled menacingly.

They let go of Dana and ran, dragging Andrew with them. I got down on my knees and hugged Dana tightly.

"What were those bad things?" She asked softly.

"You don't want to know baby. You don't want to know." I whispered softly into her ear.

* * *

After that little incident, it was smooth sailing. I was with my mom the day I got a video chat request from Iggy. I tapped the accept button and waited as the chat loaded. His face popped up and he was smiling.

"Hi Lessa, how are you?" He asked.

"Iggy, it's so good to see you. But, where the hell are you?" I asked looking at the window that was behind him.

He turned and smiled at it. Then he turned back to look at me.

"Antarctica, it's wonderful here! I can see on all white surfaces! Also, I can feel colors!" He exclaimed.

"You can?! That's so cool! Wait, Antarctica?! What the hell are you doing there?!" I asked.

"We had a little-"

There was banging in the background and Iggy's brow scrunched up. I looked at him worried just as a metal hand came and took Iggy.

"Iggy!" I yelled.

An ugly face came into view with an evil grin.

"Iggy, is with us you stupid bitch." He said.

Then the screen went blank. I screamed again and tried to call Iggy back up, but there was no reply. I stopped and banged my head against the key board. I was so stupid for not going with them and helping them out. My mom came in and put a hand on my shoulder.

"What happened baby?" She asked worried.

"Trouble, I need to go mom. Sorry, but it's really important." I said getting up and putting some things in a bag.

"Okay, just be careful." She said and kissed my forehead.

I left the house and ran as fast as I could to Arizona where max's mom lives.

* * *

I knocked on the door and waited. Dr. Martinez answered and smiled at me.

"Hi Annalessa, they aren't-"

"Sorry, but the flock's been kidnapped." I said hurriedly.

She froze and started shaking with sobs. I put my arms around her as she cried. We walked inside for some hot chocolate and cookies.

* * *

**OH NO! I've read all the books except Nevermore because I just don't like what myy friend said about the ending. So I will make up my own ending and you all can't say shit about it. REVIEW FOR MY SANITY!**


	16. Chapter 15: Christmas

Chapter 15

Harrowles POV

I stared at the various bathing suits, dreading which one I would have to wear. I glanced back at X, who was staring off into space. I grabbed a tankini and walked into the dressing room to try it on. It fit nicely and I loved it. I hoped that X would too when he saw me in it.

I smiled and walked out to find Matthew holding a bikini out for me.

"Oh hell no. I am not, and never will, wear anything like that." I said and made a dash away from him.

He grabbed my pants and dragged me into the changing rooms. He pushed me into a stall and gave me the bathing suit. He leaned against the door with a devilish smile waiting for me to give in and try the stupid bathing suit on. I sighed, giving up and putting the bathing suit on and looking at myself in the mirror. I knocked on the door with a glare threatening to make an appearance.

I found that it was open and looked out into the dressing rooms. No one there at all. I walked out and heard a crash from the shop. I ran, in the bikini and saw that Flyboys were attacking everyone.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath and launched myself into battle.

I kicked one in the head and it flew off. I heard a scream and Mint was struggling against a Flyboy that had her in a head lock.

"No one touches my baby girl like that you jack ass!" I yelled as I killed the flyboy.

I grabbed Mint and held her in my arms. The fight ended shortly after that and I noticed that I was still in the damned bikini. I looked at X, blush covering my face and the store clerk was, unfortunately, unconscious. I ran into the dressing room and changed into my regular clothes. I walked out carrying the bikini and glaring at Matthew.

He was smiling like an idiot and I punched his shoulder. I crossed my arms and glared at him as he grabbed it and bought it for me. I also put the tankini on the counter and bought it. I felt bad for the poor shop owner who had to deal with the now wrecked shop. We all walked out and back to the hotel to change.

* * *

I changed into the bikini and shuddered as I pulled a t-shirt over it. I walked out and found everyone waiting for me. I smiled and we walked down to the lobby. Just then the guy that checked us in waved me over. I walked over confused.

"Umm, do you want to go out with me some time while you're here?" He asked shyly.

"Sorry, I have a boyfriend and I really love him. I am so sorry. You should try to ask someone else though. You'll have better luck." I suggested and walked back to the flock.

I walked right to X and kissed him on the lips. His arms traveled around my waist and held me there. I smiled into the kiss and we broke apart.

* * *

We all walked to an off the spot beach and set up for a nice long relaxing day in the sun. I walked over to X, still in my t-shirt.

He pulled me down on top of him with a smile. I turned over and put my knees on either side of his hips. I sat there on his lap and waited to see what he wanted. He put his hands on the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. I glared at hi, but couldn't help but smile when he kissed my neck.

His hands traveled up my sides and pulled me down on top of him as he lay down on the sand. I wrapped my arms around him and we rolled over onto the sand. Soon enough after a couple more rolls we were in the water. We broke apart laughing and drenched in salt water. Someone grabbed my waist and put me over their shoulder.

I screamed and pounded on Matthews back.

"Let me go!" I laughed.

"No, not until you've had the talk from Blue and Treem." He said and walked over to his girlfriend and her sister.

"Oh gosh, put me down! I've already heard it! I don't need to he- EEEK!" I screamed as he dropped me onto my rump in front of Blue.

I glared at him and crossed my arms. X walked over and sat down beside me. I leaned into him and he pulled me onto his lap. I played with the hem of his shorts as the annoying talk ended. We nodded and got up. We walked away from the flocks and ended up hiking through some trees in the area.

I smiled as we came upon a cliff that was close by. I opened my wings and jumped off. X and I flew back to our flocks. As we landed everyone looked at us.

"What? We just went for a walk. Is there anything wrong with that?" I asked while crossing my arms.

I felt my phone vibrate from in my pocket (Yes, my bathing suit has pockets). I opened it to see that my mom was calling. I hit the send button and put it up to my ear.

"Hey mom, what's up?" I asked.

"Hey, did you just call me mom?" Max's voice said from the other end.

"Jezz Max, you could've given me a heads up. I mean, my and Amy's flocks are at the beach in LA and you've been off the charts for what? Three weeks? I mean I haven't seen you for such a long time. So- EEK!" I screamed as X pinched my sides.

"What was that?" Max asked laughing.

"That was X pinching- EEEP!" I squealed as he pinched my sides again.

"Really, is he that desperate?" Max laughed.

"Max, you really need to put your sister on speaker so that we can all talk to her. Harrowle, how about you do the same?" My mom asked from the background.

"Sure thi- EEEK!" I squealed.

I turned to X, who was laughing his butt off. I put my phone on speaker.

"Hey mom, Max and co. How's it going?" I asked.

"Iggy! What are you doing-" Laughing erupted in the speakers.

"Umm, should I ask?" I asked.

"No, it's just Iggy and Annalessa fooling around in the safe house. Those two need a room." Max complained.

"Now don't you go bitching to me about that Max. You can be the Queen of Wits and Retorts, but not Queen of Bitching. That's my title." I bitched.

"Oh yeah, well you need to be more quiet when you bitch!" She yelled.

"Jesus! Calm down! I was just joking around!" I said.

She started to laugh and then our mom came on.

"Hey Harrowle, I was hoping that you could come to my house. It's almost Christmas time and I already have presents for you guys." My mom said.

I smiled and looked at Amy. She nodded with a smile.

"Sure thing mom. Amy is also coming with us. So we're going to have to stay at a hotel. I can't wait to see you guys!" I said and we talked for a little longer.

After another 20 minutes of talking we decided to talk when we got there. So I hung up and looked at everyone. We decided to leave the next morning.

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom in sleep shorts and a tank top and found X lying down on the bed I had slept in. I smiled and laid down right next to him.

His arms snaked around my waist and pulled me close to him. He kissed my forehead and we fell asleep like this. I had the same dreams as the night before and woke up with a start to find X and my legs tangled together. I smiled and slipped out of his arms to splash some cold water on my face. I looked up at the mirror and saw shadows forming under my eyes and sighed.

These dreams were taking a toll on me. I put my head on my arms and started to cry. I heard shuffling and looked up to find X standing in the doorway. I walked over to him and buried my face in his chest. His arms wrapped around me and his hands stroked my back.

"What's wrong Harrowle?" He asked softly.

I cried and held onto him.

"Bad dreams, they're just taking over." I mumbled and sobbed into his shirt.

"Shh, I won't let them do that to you. Let's go back to bed." He said and lay down with me.

I curled closer to him and fell asleep to his reassuring heartbeat.

* * *

It didn't feel like a long time before sunlight woke me up. I lifted my head from X's chest and looked at the clock that was on the nightstand. It was 10 in the morning. I smiled and started to shake X awake.

He groaned and pulled me into his chest.

"Okay then." I muttered and kissed him.

His lips worked with mine and that's when I knew he was awake. I pulled back with a smile and got up. I walked over to the door that joined all of our rooms together and knocked on it. It opened to show that everyone else was awake.

"Okay, let me get changed and then we can get on the road." I said and closed the door.

I walked into the bathroom and pulled on clean under garments. Just then X walked in and smiled at me. I smiled back and pulled on my jeans. He put his arms around me and kissed my neck. I smiled and turned to him.

He kissed me and put a hand on my neck. He held me there until there was a knock on the door. We broke apart and I slipped a t-shirt on along with a wind breaker. X opened the door to reveal everyone waiting for us. I slipped my combat boots on and grabbed my bag.

* * *

We flew towards my mom's house. It took us only 3 hours and we landed in the front yard stumbling. I stumbled over to X and smiled at him. He wrapped his arms around me and the door opened.

"Harrowle!" Ella screamed and threw herself at me.

I spread my other arm and hugged Ella. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey kid, I can't wait to see your reaction to what I got you." I said and showed her the bag with everyone's gifts.

She jumped up and down then let out a squeal. I winced and put my head on X's shoulder. My mom, Max, Fang, Iggy, Annalessa, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel walked out of the house and bombarded us with hugs and greetings. I smiled and hugged Max.

"How's it going little sis?" I asked.

"Great actually, I think that we're going public. But you guys don't have to do it with us." She said after seeing the look on my face.

"Good, I don't want people bombarding me with questions and media following me." I laughed.

We walked inside.

* * *

After staying for three weeks it was finally Christmas. We gathered around in the living room where mom had put up the tree. I looked up to find mistletoe over my head. Then I looked to my side and found that X was right beside me.

I smiled and kissed him. Max cleared her throat and nodded to the presents. I smiled and grabbed the closest one. I found that it had my name on it and it was from X. I looked at him and opened it. It was a necklace that had an engraving on it.

_You and I forever.-X _

I looked at him and smiled. I got up and sat on his lap.

"I love you." I whispered as I kissed him.

Everyone had gotten nice presents. Annalessa got a bracelet from her dad that changed into a new bow and arrow set. She also got a bow and arrow charm on a necklace from Iggy. Max got a necklace from mom that had a fang on it. Ironic since I can tell they love each other.

I smiled and we left for a good long time.

* * *

**Okay, so I won't be able to update next week because my dad grounded me for no aparent reason. So read this and hopefully I can have another chapter up before tomorrow when I got to his place. (Yeah, having divorced parents is a bitch.) So I am really sorry that I won't be able to update adn all that. Try reading some other things too. I'm so sorry. Please review.**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Annalessas POV

I grabbed Iggy's hand and led him down the street of New York. He smiled at me and spun me around. I put a hand to his chest and kissed him briefly. His arms made their way around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Hi Iggy." I said and kissed him again.

"Annalessa, is that you?" Someone asked from behind me.

I broke off from Iggy and turned to find Percy, Annabeth, and Grover standing there. I grabbed Iggy's hand and leaned against him with my head down.

"Hi Percy, Annabeth, Grover." I mumbled.

"Umm, what are you doing here in New York? I thought you were spending time with family?" Grover asked.

"Yeah… About that…" I trailed off.

"Who's that?" Annabeth asked looking at Iggy,

"I'm Jeff, Annalessas boyfriend." Iggy said as he held out a hand.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a boyfriend outside of camp." Percy said.

I glared at him and squeezed Iggy's hand. I remembered that the flock had been here before and they had gotten into a media circus. I smiled and let him pull me into his body.

"Yes Percy, I do have a boyfriend outside of camp. I am not going to be in the area that long because we were just here for a few days." I said with a glare.

He nodded and turned to Annabeth.

"Do you possibly want to have a double date with us tonight at 6?" Annabeth asked.

I turned to Iggy and he smiled. Then I turned back to them and nodded. They smiled and left us alone. Iggy kissed my neck and I turned to him. I pressed my lips to his and put my arms around his neck.

We broke apart a minute later and walked farther into the city. I opened my cell phone and saw a text from Annabeth.

_Leo's Cuisine. It's on 39__th__ street._

I nodded and led Iggy there. We got there at 6:03 and sat down with Annabeth and Percy. I smiled at them and held Iggy's hand under the table. He was pretty tense. Just then someone got up and walked over to our table.

"Hey, aren't you one of those bird kids?" He asked and pointed at Iggy.

"It's rude to point and I'd appreciate that you not ask my boyfriend that." I said and got up.

The man glared at me but stayed standing there. I glared at him.

"I don't care about that and I think your boyfriend can answer for himself. Now, are you one of the bird kids or not?" He asked and got in Iggy's face.

I glared and crossed my arms. He leaned back and looked at me.

"You don't know anything." I growled at him.

"Annalessa, calm down." Iggy said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Ig-Jeff, he's just some annoying guy who wants to know who you are. I don't like him at all and I want to make him go away. Sir, stop bothering us, please." I asked politely.

He pulled me into a hug and stopped me from attacking the poor guy. I glared at the man and struggled against his grip. He kept still and held me there. Annabeth and Percy were staring at us like we were crazy.

"No one can stop Annalessa at camp. She's too strong, and this guy can hold her back. He's not even a demigod." Annabeth whispered to Percy.

"You're right." Percy muttered.

I grabbed Iggy's hand and then grabbed both Percy's and Annabeth's wrists. I dragged them out of the restaurant and pulled them into an alley. I turned to them and gripped the yarn that held my hat.

"You guys need to know that Jeff and I aren't normal. His real name is Iggy and he is a bird kid. I'm like him, but we got different genes in us." I said and pulled my hat off.

"Oh my gods…" Annabeth murmured.

Iggy spread his wings and grabbed my waist. I smiled and let my tail out.

"Guys, don't tell anyone at camp or your parents. Please, the last thing we need is people knowing what's happened." I said.

They both nodded and we took off into the air.

* * *

**Short one. But review!**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Harrowles POV

I sighed and leaned against X. We were in a new home that was permanent. I loved it up here; we had whatever we wanted and could do a lot of different things without being caught. X's arms made their way around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. I turned to look at him and was kissed.

We were sitting there for a little while when Matthew and Blue came out holding hands. X and I broke apart and looked at them.

"Yeah guys?" I asked.

"We want to talk to you Harrowle." Matthew said.

I nodded and they sat down.

"Harrowle, we've been traveling together for almost our whole lives. I think that it's time to settle down, maybe start a family." Blue said and hugged Matthew.

I smiled, "You guys want to get married."

"Well, we already have some other news that might shock you." Matthew said and fiddled with their entwined hands.

"Harrowle, I'm pregnant." Blue said and looked down at the ground.

"What?! Why didn't you guys tell me?!" I asked and jumped up.

"Well, we didn't know until we went to the doctor yesterday. But Harrowle, I think it's time that Blue and I get married. We've been together for six years and I think that you'll make a great maid of honor." Blue said.

"What, you- you guys are going to leave the flock aren't you." I said in a sad voice.

"We have to if we're going to raise a child. I really don't want to, but if we want to raise our child in a non-danger zone we have to. I don't want to leave my sister and Blue doesn't want to leave Treem, but if it's for our child we have to." Matthew said and put a hand on my shoulder.

I smiled and gave them both hugs.

"I'll get my mom to help you guys plan the wedding. I just- need to go." I said and jumped off the porch.

* * *

I flew until my wings ached. I landed in a tree and started to cry my eyes out and then the tree shook. I looked up and saw X looking at me very worried. We climbed down to the ground where I hugged him and cried into his shoulder. He sat down and put me in his lap.

"Harrowle, why are you crying?"

"I-I'm just so happy for them. But I'm losing my big brother." I sobbed.

He pushed my head into the crook of his neck and rocked back and forth. I curled into him and and slowly stopped crying. When I stopped crying he kissed my forehead and held me. I turned to him and kissed him. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me into his chest.

I adjusted myself in his lap and draped my arms over his shoulders. His fingers tangled in my hair and I adjusted myself so that I could kiss him better. We sat there for a good half hour making out. Finally we broke apart and had our foreheads touching. I stared into his eyes and smiled.

"I can't wait for when we get married." I whispered to him.

He looked at me confused and brought his head back.

"What are you talking about?"

"I-I've been having dreams about our wedding and a child. I don't know why though." I muttered and put my head on his shoulder.

He put his head on mine and sighed.

"Well, we're going to have to wait a couple more years before we get married and have some children. I think that you would make a wonderful mother though." He said with a smile.

I looked at him with a small smile and kissed him. His lips worked with mine and he crushed my body to his. We stayed like that for a few minutes when we heard our names being called.

"Harrowle, X, where the hell are you two?" Treem called.

I looked at X and he nodded. We got up and walked into the clearing where Treem, Charline, Blue, and Matthew were walking around looking for us.

"Hi guys, I just wanted to think some stuff through. X came and found me and…" I trailed off.

"Okay, as long as you're okay." Matthew said with a small smile.

* * *

We ended up flying home and having a small dinner. I walked into my room and dropped onto my stomach on my bed. I groaned as X kissed my neck and laid down right beside me. I moved and felt his arms wrap around my waist. I smiled and curled up into his chest.

We fell asleep like that and I had no dreams that night.

* * *

In the morning I rolled over and elbowed X in the stomach.

"Ow, that hurt." He mumbled and put his arms around me.

"Yeah, and that's why I unintentionally elbowed my hot as hell boyfriend." I said sarcastically.

There was a knock on the door and I turned to the door.

"Come in?" I asked.

The door opened and Max came in. She turned around and covered her eyes.

"Okay, not what I wanted to see when I came to see my older half-sister. You're lying there with your boyfriend. I can see your shirt riding up your back and he's shirtless." She said.

"Yeah, and that's just wanted my sister to see that. X, can you please put a shirt on to protect my sister's virgin eyes?" I asked and got up.

X grabbed his long forgotten shirt off of the floor and slipped it on. I waved to Fang who had just walked into my room. He nodded and pulled Max into a hug. I raised an eyebrow and smiled. Finally those two had gotten together!

X smiled and brought me down for a kiss.

* * *

**TELL ME IF YOU LIKEY!**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Blue's POV

** Seven months later**

"Harrowle, you look beautiful!" I exclaimed.

My baby bump was growing larger and the wedding was in three weeks. I smiled at her. She was wearing a dark blue dress that reached the middle of her calves. She shifted uncomfortably and rocked back and forth on the ball of her feet.

"Yeah, and that's when a guy comes over and tries to kiss me. I do have a boyfriend you know!" She complained.

"Stop bitching and moaning, I'm getting that dress for you and the other bride's maids." I said.

She nodded and walked back to the dressing room. We walked out of the store with my order and to a pizza parlor. Once we finished our pizza we flew home.

* * *

I laid down on the couch and sighed. I rubbed my growing stomach and smiled as I felt the baby kick.

"Matthew, come here!" I called.

He came running and looked at me.

"What is it Blue? Is something wrong?" He panted.

"No, nothing's wrong. It's the baby, it kicked." I said and rubbed my stomach.

He smiled and leaned over the edge of the couch. He placed his hand and his eyes widened as he probably felt the baby kick. He turned to me and smiled.

"I can't wait to hold our kid." He whispered and kissed my nose.

I smiled and fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

**Three Weeks later**

I smiled at my dress and rubbed my baby. I couldn't wait to have my baby in my arms. Max walked in and smiled at me.

"Hey, it's almost time." She said and put an arm around my shoulders.

I nodded and took my flowers. Harrowle stepped in front of me and smiled. She hugged me and walked out. Soon enough it was my turn. I walked out and up to Matthew.

After the ceremony we danced for a bit and shared some cake. I felt a tight feeling in my stomach and looked at my bump. Matthew looked at me and held me still.

"What's wrong honey?" He asked.

"I think my water just broke." I said.

His eyes widened and he stood still. Harrowle walked over and led me over to a chair.

"What did you just tell him?"

"My water just broke." I muttered.

She nodded and led me out to the car. We drove at high speeds and got to the hospital. When we arrived and I was whisked away into a room. Let's just say that the next five hours were agonizingly painful.

* * *

Finally I was holding my baby girl and my son was in his father's arms.

I smiled at Abigail Jeanie Kale and bounced her. I looked up at Matthew and smiled at the content look on his face as he rocked our son back and forth. He looked up at me with a smile and rocked our son slowly.

* * *

A few days later we were home and I was holding my baby. They were angels and everything, but I had about had enough.

I smiled and set them down for a nap. I relaxed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay! Review!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Annalessa's POV

I ducked and pulled out my bow and arrows. The hell hound growled and launched itself at me again. I knocked the arrow and and it landed in the hell hounds neck. It let loose a deafening howl and burst into dust. It had been such a long time since I had faced a monster and I felt out of it.

I glared at the dust and kicked it around.

"_Die and go to hell." _I muttered in Ancient Greek.

The bushes rustled and Iggy came out. I walked over to him and put my hand in his.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked while touching my shoulder.

Just then I realized that I had dislocated it and a deep gash was in it.

"Umm, I think my shoulder is dislocated." I said and he gave me a smile.

He put his other hand on my waist and pulled my shoulder back. I felt a sliver of pain go down my arm and let out a hiss.

"Sorry about that." Iggy said and pulled my waist closer to him.

I smiled and leaned to the side as his lips met my collar bone. I moaned and let him hold me there. The rest of the flock came into the clearing. Max turned and covered Gazzy's and Angel's eyes. I blushed and tapped Iggy's hand.

He stopped kissing me and knew exactly why. I felt blush creep up my neck and settle on my face as Max took her hands off of the younger children's eyes.

"Sorry about that…" I mumbled.

Max smiled and we all walked home.

* * *

I held Iggy's hand and led him around the house. It was new and they had just gotten home from Africa. I sat down on the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

The next thing I knew was that there was a snoring coming from beside me.

I rubbed my eyes and came face-to-face with a blue shirt and snoring filled the room. I looked around and found that I was in Iggy's room. I smiled and closed my eyes again letting sleep overcome me.

* * *

In the morning I was falling asleep on my feet and dropped onto the couch.

* * *

A few weeks later Iggy was baking cake and I smiled.

"Happy birthday Iggy, My birthday's in a few weeks though." I said almost complaining.

He turned and smiled at me.

"I guess you get an early birthday present from me." He said and kissed me.

I smiled and held him. I smelled icing and we broke apart. I smiled and took a spoonful of icing. Iggy tried to get the spoon, but I stuck it in my mouth. He frowned and took the spoon from my mouth.

"Hey, give it back! I wasn't done with that!" I complained as he put it just above my head.

"Not until you give me my birthday present." He said and smiled at me.

"Okay, then I get my icing back?" I asked and reached into my back pocket fingering the bronze necklace that had a wing with bow and arrows on it.

He nodded and I smiled. I took the necklace out of my pocket and put it around his neck. I kissed his ear and kept smiling.

"Do you like it?" I asked nervously.

He put his hand on the necklace and smiled.

"I love it. I hope you love yours." He said and handed the icing back to me.

I smiled and hugged him.

"I love you too." I said and kissed him briefly.

"Your lips taste like chocolate." He chuckled.

I smiled and left the room after finishing my icing. I walked out the door and sat on the swing. I moved back and forth as the sun started setting.

* * *

As soon as it was the sunset Iggy came out holding a small box. I got up and hugged him.

"It's just something small and I didn't know what else to get you." He said handing the box to me.

I smiled and opened the box. I gasped; it was a silver ring with diamonds on it. I took it out and found an engraving.

_I promise we will be together, forever. –Iggy_

"Oh Iggy, it's beautiful." I said and looked at him.

I slid it onto my right ring finger and got onto the tips of my feet to kiss him. As I did my ears perked at the sound of a car coming towards us. Iggy seemed to hear it too so he turned with me. I looked at it and saw Jeb sitting in the front seat with a boy sitting next to him. I glared and the flock jumped off the cliff opening their wings at the last minute to land softly.

I jumped off and rolled as I landed. I glared at the boy as he got out of the car. Then I crossed my arms as Jeb got out and smiled at Max. I bared my teeth and growled at them both. The boy backed up a bit and held onto the car door.

I smiled in satisfaction and walked to Iggy's side. Jeb still had his gaze on Max and Fang. I glared at him and leaned into Iggy's chest. The flock seemed to notice the ring on my finger. Angel walked over and held my hand.

I smiled and squeezed it reassuringly. This day just got ruined. I glared at the boy and let Iggy hold me back so that I couldn't attack him. I wrapped my arms around Iggy's and put my head on his shoulder.

"I'm Dylan." The boy said and held out a hand for me to shake.

I growled and bared my teeth again. He backed away and Jeb turned to me with a glare.

"You shouldn't be that rude to him Annalessa. He is a temporary flock member." He said and I got a vision.

There was Max sitting on her bed crying and holding a crumpled note. Dylan came in and kissed her. I snapped out of the vision and glared at the two people who didn't belong in the flock.

"I don't care who the hell you are, just don't come near me or I will rip your head off. I have absolutely no problem with it too." I growled to Dylan and sunk back into Iggy's body.

His eyes widened in fear and he took three steps back. I nodded and let Iggy rub my ears. I purred and snuggled with Iggy. Dylan gave us a confused look but shook his head and looked away. I smiled and Jeb frowned disapprovingly at me.

Soon enough after we were attacked, the house was almost light on fire, and Max with Fang were kicked out of the flock. I decided that I wouldn't stay here because of Dylan. I gave Iggy a kiss and ran home to New York City. I had to get a break from this damn drama.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the Annalessa/Iggy fluff I did in this chapter. But I can't update until next week. Sorry, I hope you guys leave some good reviews, flamers welcome, advice welcome, and that you guys like some of my other stories. I guess I'll see you all next week. Plus, I like that Annalessa hates Dyl Pickle. He is annoying adn I hate him for takign Fang's place in the flock. **

**FANG FOREVER!**

**FLY FUCKING ON!**

**KirbyGamzeeGirl**


	21. Chapter 20: Fang's back!

Chapter 20

Harrowles POV

I glanced at the twins that were lying down in their cribs sleeping, well, babies. I sighed and plopped down onto the couch. My gosh this is hard being an aunt to two noise makers. Blue came in with a huge smile on her face and looked so much more relaxed than she had been when she left for a spa day.

"You look better." I grumbled and leaned my head back again.

"You've looked worse after that horrid fight with Carlos." She laughed.

"Don't mention his name. Please, I don't want to think about him right now." I grumbled and rolled onto my side with a sigh.

Truth was, he wasn't my actual brother. He was just the son of the woman who adopted me when I was one years old. I felt something shift and peered through my eyelashes. X was sitting on the arm of the couch just above my head. He reached down and brushed some hair out of my face.

I let loose a large sigh and fell asleep as he carried me to the place we were living in.

* * *

I woke up a little bit later and groaned as I felt my back stiff as ply wood. I can't believe that I was in my room. I looked around and found that I was on top of X. I smiled and put my head on top of his chest and fell back asleep.

* * *

I felt my shoulders shaking and groaned. I rolled onto my side and fell onto the floor. I opened my eyes and looked at X laughing his butt off at my priceless face.

"X, why did you wake me up? I wanted to sleep some more." I grumbled and got back onto my bed.

I curled up and put my head on his chest. He put his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Not for long. Your mom wants you to go over to her place. Max is moping around." He said as he picked me up.

"Uggh! Why can't she just stop it and get over him! I want to sleep and she just decides to mope at my mom's place!" I growled and kissed him.

He put me on my feet and pulled me into his chest. I smiled as he spun me around. We didn't break apart as we moved on top of my bed and he pulled my right leg up onto his hip. I moved my other leg to his hip and he crushed me against his chest. I put my hands in his hair and tilted my head to deepen the kiss.

I heard a cough and we broke apart to look up at our intruder. It was Fang. I glared at him and got off of X. I walked over to him and slapped him.

"Ow, what was that for?" He asked putting a hand to his cheek.

"For making my little sister mope around after you! You broke her heart and you're making her suffer! I won't forgive you for hurting her unless you make it up to her! Twenty years will be way too late to get her back. If you want her back then, she'll be long gone and off with some douche!" I fumed.

"Yeah, well I had to leave for the sake of the flock! It was doing her no good with me around! Are you going to drag me back there or are you going to help me?!" He yelled right in my face.

I glared at him and debated whether or not to reply. X got up and put his arm around my waist.

"Calm down, I think Fang came here for a different reason. Now Fang, tell us why you came here." He asked with a slight glare.

Fang nodded and set up his laptop. I looked at the screen and saw Dr. Gunther-Hadgen standing in front of the White House. I gasped and a growl rumbled in the back of X's throat. I patted his hand and his grip loosened a bit. Fang scrolled down to show a picture of Max and the flock, without Fang, in the city promoting a new cause.

"God Dammit Fang, why didn't you come earlier? We could've stopped all this crap before that?!" I asked astonished.

"I didn't come sooner because I was busy trying to avoid getting caught by those jack asses." He grumbled and crossed his arms.

"Okay, well, now we get to move onto a new target. Get that bastard out of there." I said and left the room.

* * *

**I hope that you all are satisfied with this oh so short chapter and that you forgive me for the late update! SORRY!**

**For now,**

**FLY FUCKING ON!**

**KirbyGamzeeGirl**


	22. Chapter 21: NCIS

Chapter 21

Annalessa POV

I grabbed the knife and spun in a circle to find Annabeth right behind me. I sighed and put my knife down. Percy had just come back and now it was all about getting new campers in safely. I was still on high alert and I had yet to hear from Iggy.

"Hey, Percy and I want to talk to you. About… you know." She said nervously and walked off into the woods.

I tucked the knife into my boot and walked in behind her. As I walked I noticed that we were at Zeus's fist and sat down with Annabeth as Percy came and sat down beside us. I glanced at the other end of the clearing and looked back at Percy and Annabeth.

"How long has Chiron known?" Annabeth asked lightly.

"Wait, why do you want to know?" I asked as I stared at them both.

"Because this seems serious." Percy said.

"Yeah, well he's known since I was six. I was hiding in the bushes just over there and Luke picked me up and brought me to Chiron. He took care of me and found my tail and ears under my matted hair. I was only ten when we met Annabeth. Percy, I really don't want to talk anymore." I said and curled up.

Percy looked at me and glanced worriedly. I glared at him and pulled my hat over my eyes. The visions have gotten worse and now they were plaguing me in combat, the worst of all times. Everyone was worried about me now and told me to stay out of fights. I finally had enough.

"I'm going. I need to go home for my mom and most of all my step-dad. Sorry, I just need to get some relaxation time." I said as I walked back to camp and grabbed a bag filled with all my stuff really quickly.

I turned to Annabeth and Percy with a quick nod, ran into the forest and all the way home to Maryland.

* * *

I slowed to a walk as I came up to my mom's doorstep. I pulled my key out of my back pack and was just about to unlock the door when a car pulled up. I turned quick enough to spot a gun in the front seat. I opened the door in a quick movement and slammed it shut, locking it.

I panted as someone pounded on the door.

"Miss. Matthews, we would like to talk to you if you have a moment." A man's voice called through the door.

"No way in hell would I talk to someone who has a freaking gun! I want you to get away from this house and never come back! Now go before I have to talk to the Home Owners Association!" I yelled angrily holding the door.

My mom walked down and crossed her arms.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"Those people are NCIS. Phil was… killed." My mother managed to sob.

I stared at her shocked. I guess I was shocked enough that the people managed to barge in.

"Wh-why didn't you call me? I-I should know these things. I just got home from camp and, and Phil's dead! Why didn't you call me? Or call the camp?!" I yelled as tears spilled onto my cheeks.

"Miss, are you okay? Do you want to sit down?" A man that was really young asked grabbing my arm.

I flinched and almost hissed. It was the worst thing that had ever happened to me that left me wanting to be alone. I grabbed my arm and ran up to my room, closing and locking the door behind me. I heard someone pound up the stairs and walk to my door. I opened my window and slid my bracelet onto my wrist.

I put my wallet into my pocket and grabbed my water bottle. I sat on the window sill and gracefully jumped down from the second story window. Thankfully no one saw me as I jumped the fence and ran to D.C.

* * *

I casually walked into the city and strolled, looking for something to do. I finally came upon the place I was looking for, the Lincoln Memorial.

I sat down on the steps and stared at the sky, waiting for something to attack or a vision to come. Suddenly I was whisked away into a vision. I was sitting right here when Andrew attacked me and the agents saw me and him fighting. I snapped out of it and waited. I saw a slight movement and latched my eyes onto it.

Andrew jumped out with a hungry look in his eyes. I stood up and drew my bow and arrows.

"Don't you ever just _die _Andrew? I mean, haven't I killed you once already?" I sighed as I loaded an arrow into my bow.

He smirked and clawed my chest. I cried out and launched the arrow. It hit his shoulder. He cried out and tackled me to the ground. I placed a hand over my chest and breathed hard.

He leaned down to kiss me as I kneed him in the gut. Just as I rolled onto him with my knife in hand the agents came over. I glared at him and ran for all my life was worth. I felt my chest ache as I stopped in a park that was way far off. I pulled out a package of gauze and started dabbing my chest.

A rustling sound came from the bushes. I turned and glared at the hellhound that was prowling in the dark. I frowned and shot and arrow into its hide. It yelped and burst into golden dust. I lie onto my back and fell asleep a little later.

* * *

"_Iggy, what are we going to do? Angela and Marcus are all alone with _vampires_! They could be sucking their blood for all we know!" I cried._

"_Lessa, they're okay. You are the one who said that they wouldn't be harmed. I was the one against it. SO what are you complaining about?" He asked as we sat with the Flock. _

_I sighed and leaned against him. I guess he was right, I did see that they were okay and all. Mother hen, I will always act like it because of my only children._

"_Okay, you're right. I guess I just went all crazy because this is the first time we've let them out alone." I said as I curled into his body._

"_I know, you just need to relax. Like the old times." He muttered into my hair as he buried his face into my hair._

* * *

I woke up and gasped. I slammed my forehead into a metal something and dropped my head back onto the ground.

"Oww, when in Hades name did that get here?" I grumbled as I opened my eyes.

The agents looked down on me with curious gazes as I cursed out loud.

"What in Hades flying black gym shorts and I doing in _a fucking interrogation room?!" _I yelled the last part in Ancient Greek as I switched languages swiftly and fluently as I punched the nearest thing, a desk.

The metal gave a clang, but there was a dent in it. I looked at the awed people and shrugged. The older looking man hauled me onto my feet as I tried to get up.

"Jeez, when can I just ever be alone in peace? I mean first I'm attacked by _Andrew, who just won't die and then a hellhound that just ruined my day." _I mumbled in Greek.

The man furrowed his eyebrows and pulled me along up the stairs.

* * *

**Annalessa, when do you ever learn? Is there something wrong? Where's the flock? WHat's up with Harrowle? FIND OUT NEXT-**

***Maggie, my author side, comes and whacks me upside the head with Maximum Ride: Angel Experiment.***

**Me: Ow! What in fudge nuggets was that for?**

**Maggie: You were going to say something incredibly stupid so I stopped it.**

**Me: You didn't have to whack me with a book! None the less, Angel Experiment!**

**Maggie: You need to get a hold of yourself! SNAP OUT OF IT KIRBY!**

**Me: NEVER!**

***I am tackled by Maggie and we go rolling out of sight.***


	23. Chapter 22: Latain words

Chapter 22

Gibbs's POV

The strange girl crossed her arms over her chest and stopped walking. I motioned for her to come along, but she refused to budge.

"Tony, get her moving!" I called.

Tony walked over and nudged the girl with his elbow. She glared at him and elbowed him harder in the side. He grunted and backed up a few steps.

"I will move when I want to _stultus__Jack__asinu__." _She growled.

I raised an eyebrow and she glared.

"_Nolo__agere cum__vestra__stultus__propellente__! __Denique__sine__anima__mea__sicut__et ego__sum__ liber__? __Sic__dimittas me Pharaoh__" _She yelled at me.

"Um, what are you saying?" Tony mumbled as he straightened out to stand behind her.

"I was fine until you came into my life! Okay, now let me go." She growled menacingly.

"Kid, you are not leaving until you tell us why you ran when you were on top of that _thing." _I spat.

She looked taken aback as she stepped back to the railing. Tony grabbed her arm and pulled her up the stairs to the director's office. I opened the door and Leon looked up from his desk.

"Gibbs, who's this? Why did you bring her up to my office?" He asked as he stood up.

The girl glared and crossed her arms.

"_Non sum__iustus__aliquis__ad vos.__Evidenter__, ego sum __vere maximus__vestris__newest__quaestio.__Mordere__me et__oblivisci.__Non habeo__fac cum__vos__ita moriuntur__in foramine__et ostendet mihi__vigilate__inferus__succendam vos__ad__rigidas__.__" _She said in the unknown language again.

"Could you please say something that we know? I can't understand a word you're saying." Leon asked.

She smirked and pulled out her cell phone. She started typing a number into it when Tony grabbed it from her hands.

"Hey, give that back _jackass__, non __sicut__modo__de__me__da mihi__Lorem__retrorsum?__" _She growled.

I sighed and took the phone from Tony who was gaping at her as she glared at him. She snatched her phone and her fingers flew across the keyboard as she glared at the screen. She put the phone in her back pocket and glared at Tony. He shrugged and turned to leave.

"Tony, stay here because I want to talk to Miss…" I trailed off because I didn't know what her name was.

"Annalessa Matthews, and do not man handle me. Or you may just end up in a hospital." She muttered as she looked down at her phone again.

Leon looked curiously at her as she sat down on a chair that was beside his desk.

"So what do you all want with little ol' me? I'm innocent by all means and no one else can verify that. But I tell the truth no matter what. So why did you bring me here?" She asked still looking at the screen of her phone.

She froze and a glazed over look came onto her eyes. I put a hand on her shoulder and shook it.

"Boss, should I get Ducky from Autopsy?" Tony asked as he opened the door.

Suddenly Annalessa broke out into a fit of laughter. She laughed so hard that she fell off the chair and onto the ground. Tony. Leon and I looked at her like she was crazy and sighed.

"You- Need- To- Stop- _Flirting- _With women! I mean- You have to- Get a hold of yourself!" She laughed as she rolled on the ground.

"What?!" Tony said shocked.

"You heard me! Oh my gosh, I need to tell Iggy!" She laughed.

"Who is Iggy?" I asked slowly.

"Shit." She muttered.

* * *

**Annalessa, what have you just gotten yourself into? Ahhh well.**

**Okay, if you are wondering what she's saying, go onto google translations and put in the latain. GOOD FOR YOU! NOW-**

***Maggie yet again slaps me upside the head with a book. This time it's School's Out Forever.***

**Me: Really?! Are you going to keep at it until we go into Percy Jackson and multiple episodes of NCIS?! Jesu- DOUG, woman!**

**Maggie: Technically I'm not a woman. I'm a nine year old girl. SO stop your yapping and get back to typing up the rest of the story.**

**Me: Errrrrrrr.**

**Maggie: Do it.**

**Me:NOT THE PEER PRESURE! EEEEP!**

***Maggie grabs my ear and drags me off to the computer room where I can type up more of this story. SHe comes back out holding Reeses, my hedgehog.***

**Maggie: I am so sorry that she's still histerical and that you haven't met my brother yet. He's missing right now... But whatever. You get to meet Reeses now! Reeses, say hi to the viewers!**

**Reeses: SQUEEEEEEEK! *He ducks into he jacket and hides from everyone.***

**Maggie: Sorry, he's really shy and I don't know what to do... Ahh welll Read and Review peoples!**

***Maggie walks off talking soothing words to Reeses.***


	24. Chapter 23: True Tale

Chapter 23

Annalessas POV

I looked up from the text that Iggy had somehow managed to send me and sighed. I shifted and put it into my back pocket. I stood up and got ready to run away from them. The man named Gibbs grabbed my wrist and grabbed my phone.

"Hey, not cool! That's my personal phone! I don't want you on it!" I said hotly and tried to snatch it from his hands.

He held it away from my reach. I could easily use my enhanced abilities to get it but I didn't want them to suspect a thing. Just then my phone rang. Gibbs looked at it and I grabbed it quickly from him and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Annalessa, are you okay?" Iggy asked on the other end.

"Iggy, I'm fine. Just don't freak."

"What happened?" He asked anxiously.

"Phil was murdered. Probably Itex's work. I still really want _it _dead. It won't go away." I grumbled.

Tony and Gibbs both raised their eyebrows at the words I just spoke. I smacked myself mentally and sighed.

"Dammit, I think that Max wants to get a little break from sulking about after Fang. I'll ask her if we can visit you. I'll call or text you later. Love you Annalessa." He said.

"Love you too Iggy. I'll hopefully see you when you come." I muttered and hung up.

The three men were staring at the computer and looked up at me. I crossed my arms and tapped a foot.

"What?"

"Where is the Itex headquarters?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh, that's for me and a few others to know and for you not to." I grumbled as I sat down.

Gibbs walked over and put a hand on my shoulder. He pushed my back against the chair with a hard force. I let a feline hiss out and gripped the edge of the chair, digging my nails into the wood.

"Boss, you need to look at this." Tony said from the Leon man's side.

Gibbs walked over and his eyes scanned the screen. He looked up at me and shook his head.

"Why would Itex be associated with a murder like your father-"

"Step- Father. He was my step-father and nothing else." I interrupted.

He nodded and glanced at the screen again. I stood up and walked to the door. I was stopped by it opening and a woman that looked distinctly Middle Eastern and the young man from earlier walked in. I glared at him and he took a step back. I smiled in satisfaction and crossed my arms.

Gibbs pulled me back into the room and closed the door. I sat down in the chair watching them.

"Boss, I found something about Annalessa Matthews for you. Well, she is fourteen-"

"Fourteen? She looks like she's super model and more like twenty four!" Tony exclaimed.

I shot a glare at him and tapped the arm of the chair. He shut his mouth and leaned against the table.

"Like I said, she is fourteen and attends a camp almost year round. She also has a boyfriend that she visits occasionally. But what we also found is this stuff about bird-kids and Erasers. What are they?" He asked directly at me.

"Well, if I told you then I would risk your lives." I said with a shrug.

Gibbs looked at me and crossed his arms.

"If I told you, you would have to keep it a secret and not tell a single living soul or I will hear about it." I said leaning against the back of the chair.

"We won't break that promise. Now will you tell us?" Leon said impatiently.

"Okay, but don't let a word leave this room. I am Annalessa Matthews, as you already know. When I was born I was taken by these people we call the School. I was born with cat DNA infused with my body. The bird-kids you heard about are the Flock, part of my life. I am currently in a relationship with one of its members, Iggy. We have been dating for almost five months and he has wings. Now, if you would please give me room or I will make sure to give you hell." I said ads I stretched my legs.

They all backed up and I took my hat off. I let my tail slide out of the hole in my pants and sat down on the chair. They were staring open mouthed at me and I crossed my arms.

"Yeah… So now what?" I asked coolly.

* * *

**I am really good at updating in one night. I am just so hyped today! Ciao, and READ AND REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 24: Fang's Back For Good

**Okay, I am just warning you that I have an alternate ending. Angel and Nevermore DID NOT happen. This is also slowly coming to an end. FIRST FULL STORY ALMOST DONE YAY! Read more at the end. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Percy Jackson. However I could ask Rick and James if I could have them both... Well' that won't ever happen.**

* * *

Chapter 24

Max's POV

I walked with the Flock, excluding Dylan, who was sulking behind me. We turned a corner and saw a window wide open and Annalessa standing with her tail and ears out in the open.

"Lessa, we're here!" I called up.

She turned and smiled. She leaned out the window and swung a leg over the window sill.

"Hey guys! I'm coming down!" She called as she jumped gracefully to the ground.

Iggy walked forward and kissed her temple. She melted into his side like butter and sighed. I smiled and cleared my throat.

"Ah hem, we should go for now. Do you know any place we can stay? I mean first we should probably eat…" Nudge trailed off before she could ramble.

"Yeah, you guys can stay with me and my mom. We have extra rooms and everything." Lessa said as she led us to her home.

We were sitting at her dining room table pigging out on the best food ever. Lessa and her mom were quietly talking about Phil, her step dad. I looked across the table at Dylan and glared. He shifted uncomfortably and got up, leaving the table. Lessa froze for a second and smiled.

"I can't wait." She muttered.

"For what?" Iggy asked.

"For our adventure and the world not ending." She said with a smile.

I smiled and left the table to go for a night-time fly.

* * *

I launched into the air and flew in spirals. I was getting ready to land when I crashed into a dark figure. I went falling to the ground when I snapped my wings out at the last second and soared up to my assailant. I gasped when I saw it was Fang.

"Fang? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Max, I didn't know you were in the area. Why are you here?" I asked while crossing my arms.

"I was here visiting Annalessa. Besides, Iggy wanted to see her." I said angrily.

He sighed and put his hands in his pockets. I forgot how good he looked in jeans and long hair… He was very good looking, but I had no idea what made him leave. He sighed and landed on a tree below. I landed behind him and crossed my arms.

"Fang-"

He cut me off by kissing me. I tangled my fingers in his hair and let him deepen the kiss. We broke apart and stared at each other.

"Are you back for good?" I asked as I held his hand.

"Yes, I will always be there for you." He said and kissed me again.

* * *

**Okay, this is slowly coming to an end. But don't fear! I have a sequal planned out. I really hope more people view this story before I put it up. I may give you a sneek peak later on or next chapter. But for now, BUH-BYE!**


	26. Chapter 25: Little extra SNEAK PEEK

Chapter 25

Harrowles POV

I played with the hem of my shorts. X put a hand on my shoulder and rubbed small ovals on my shoulder. I looked up at him and smiled. We were in Arizona and we had no idea what to do. My mom was at work and everyone else was asleep.

He leaned down and kissed me. I put my arms around his neck and let him deepen the kiss. We then ended up on the bed and his shirt was off. I smiled and let him take off my shirt. He started messing with the button of my pants and I broke away from him.

He frowned and leaned onto his heels. He put his hands over his eyes and groaned.

"X, you know we can't go that far yet. I-I just am not ready for it to happen." I said and drew my knees to my chest.

"That's okay; I won't force you until we get married. I think that's the best." He said.

I smiled and crawled over to lean on him. His arms made their way around my waist and he drew me into his body. I fell asleep not too far after that.

* * *

I woke up and registered that my shirt was back on and X was gone. I got up, stretched and walked into my bathroom.

I pulled some of my clothes out of a drawer on the way and stripped down in my bathroom. I got a shower and pulled on a pair of jeans, a dark blue shirt, and a pair of neon green socks. I walked out of my room and down to the kitchen where I started breakfast for everyone. I looked down and saw a note on the counter.

_Harrowle and Flock,_

_We are going to fly around. I think that the end is near. If something happens to us, ask Max and her flock, they'll know. I'm sorry that we had to leave on such short notice, but we couldn't risk losing our lead. _

_Harrowle, I am so sorry and I love you. –X_

_Okay, we need to go and we will be back by next week. _

_-Amy and her Flock._

I smiled and put the note away. I finished making breakfast and made a plate for myself. Mint came shuffling in and sat beside me. She yawned and snuggled my arm. I put an arm around her when the phone rang.

I walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello Harrowle Martinez, we are NCIS. Your family is assumed to be associated with the death of Phil Derek. He was murdered around two weeks ago. We would like you to come in with your mother or maybe your sister." A male voice asked on the other end.

"I think you have the wrong person sir. I am not who you think I am. Sorry, but this is a wrong number." I said quickly and hung up.

Mint looked at me and frowned.

"Harrowle, who was that?" Mint asked.

"No one, not anything we need to be worried about." I said and walked from the kitchen to my room.

I grabbed a wind breaker and launched out of my room. I felt the wind blow in my face and laughed. It was the best thing next to waffles.

* * *

I spun in circles and looked down at the civilization that had to be stuck in school or work. I smiled and landed in a wooded area.

I walked out among the people and walked up to Annalessa's house and and knocked on the door. Annalessa's mom opened the door and smiled at me.

"Harrowle, it's good to see you! I think Annalessa and Max are in the backyard talking." She said and looked behind her.

"Okay, thanks Mrs. Matthews." I said as I walked to the back door.

I opened the door and saw Max, Fang, Annalessa, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Dylan, and Angel messing around. I gave a smirk and tackled my sister to the ground playfully. She laughed and we rolled into the pool. I surfaced and glared at Max.

"Really? Now we have to go inside before we get colds." I said with a sneeze.

She laughed and sneezed fourteen times in a row. Then everyone started laughing at Max and I as we started sneezing continuously. We got out and walked inside, sopping wet. I looked down and smirked. My dark shirt covered my dark bra.

But poor Max was wearing a yellow shirt so her dark bra was showing. I laughed at her as she pulled her jacket around her torso protectively. We got into dry clothes and hung out with the rest of the flock. We were laughing our butts off as we played board games. I cleared my throat and everyone looked over at me.

"Okay, guys, Amy and her flock are doing some things. But I came here to tell you that we are getting closer to the end."

"Why do you think we're here? We came here to get Annalessa then go out and save the world. Next stop was your place sister." Max explained.

"Oh, I didn't know that. I guess I should get the rest of my flock and meet up with you. Or are you going to follow me home?" I asked.

She nodded and we readied for takeoff.

* * *

We flew to my place and we landed on the porch. Everyone rushed out and tackled us all with hugs except for Dylan. I laughed and cleared my throat.

"Okay guys, we're going to save the world."

* * *

**Okay, Here's a sneek peek of the sequal.**

* * *

Chapter 1

I'm fifteen, daughter of Iggy, and I live in the dreary town of Forks Washington. So my life is pretty ordinary, if you say having wings is ordinary. For my family anyways. My Aunt Max and Uncle Fang helped save the world seven years before my twin brother and I were born. When we were younger my mom and dad would tell us that we were a special family, and Marcus and I believed them.

The thing is, my mom is a demigod and is part cat. So my brother got the ears and tail while I got the wings. Sometimes I like to tease him and fly up into the air. But he always runs to Arizona and back bringing a taco or two with him. I envy him sometimes.

I've had dreams sometimes about these people with sparkling skin and caramel, almost golden eyes. My mom says that they are visions of the future, I still think of them as dreams. Well, now I've caught you up. So now I can get on with my story, along with my brother.

_Hey people, I'm Marcus. Angela's twin brother._

Thanks Marcus.

* * *

My day started with meeting my cousins in town by the local café, they have great coffee by the way. We walk to school after getting a cup of coffee. There are always these people, like in my visions, at school looking at all of us like we're the whack jobs. Really, have they seen the people in this school? I sigh and walk along with my brother and cousins.

"Hey, what's up for today?" I ask as I slam my locker closed.

I look around and see a boy around my age checking me out. I sigh and walk over to him.

"Stop checking me out. If you want to say something, spill it." I said rudely to him.

He blinks surprised. He coughs and turns to his friends.

"Hey, I said spill it. You were checking me out, so say why." I said angrily getting in front of him.

He stops and sighs.

"Why are you looking around anyways? Afraid of something attacking you?" He asked and leaned closer to me.

I leaned back and glared my signature death stare. He stopped and looked me in the eyes. I saw his deep forest green ones, unlike the visions. I back up into a wall and gulp, was he a predator or something? Just then another guy came up behind him and whispered into his ear.

"Daemon, stop scaring her. She's just another human." I stopped and stood still waiting for them to attack.

This would be just another incident I get sent to the office for anyways. The other boy looks at me with a different eye color, golden brown like the visions. I was getting suspicious of these people. I cleared my throat showing that I was still present and very much annoyed. They let me go; I brushed past the boy, Daemon, and felt and electric feverish warm feeling pass my fingertips.

I walk over to my brother and cousins who immediately start bombarding me with questions.

"What the hell were you thinking? Those are the Cullens, they could've made some sort of bird sandwich out of you!" Randy said angrily.

She was my Aunt Max's only child. Nick and Gabby are my Aunt Nudge's and Uncle Gazzy's children. My cousins Mayble, Darren, Mary, Krilly, Parable, and Claus were my Aunt Harrowle's, Uncle X's, Aunt Charline's, and Uncle David's children.

* * *

**Coolio?! Or what? But this is just a sneak peek. I hope you guys don't mind the late update!**

**FLY FREAKING ON!**

**-KirbyGamzeeGirl**


	27. Chapter 26: The Final Battle

Chapter 26

Harrowle's POV

I smiled at the flock as we few alongside my real family. We played a few games as we flew to Germany to destroy Itex once and for good. We had finally got there and landed in a clearing when we were attacked by Flyboys and Erasers. Max and I both round house kicked two Erasers in the neck which snapped. I turned and felt a bullet rip through my shoulder.

I cried out in pain and dropped like a rock. I heard some Erasers and Flyboys go down but I couldn't get up. I looked over and saw that Annalessa had her knives out and was going hand to hand with an Eraser. Suddenly she dropped, holding her abdomen with a contorted look of pain on her face. I got up finally and clutched my shoulder at the sudden movement.

A hand came down on my shoulder and I turned, ready to punch their lights out. X was standing there with the most adorable, yet worried face. He looked at my shoulder and frowned.

"What happened?" He yelled over the fighting as he fought an Eraser coming towards the both of us.

"Something shot my shoulder. Now it's wreck! I think I need to sit this one out!" I said and punched a Flyboy in the face.

"You won't be able to. These things are coming left and right Harrowle. Max and Fang are doing so well that these things are all avoiding them. You need help." He said as he kicked a Flyboy apart.

"But Lessa needs help _right now!" _I said and pulled him over to Lessa's side, where Iggy was kneeling and holding a hand over her abdomen.

I looked and almost gagged. It was a really deep slash that stretched from her ribcage to her hip and it was bleeding a lot. I felt like I was going to pass out when a bright light appeared over us. A man with dirty blonde hair, deep blue eyes, shorts, a regular t-shirt, and sandals on knelt by Lessa. His face gave it away by how much he was worried.

"I'm Apollo, Annalessa's father. I can help her now, but I don't know whether or not she will make it." He said and passed a hand over her abdomen.

The gash closed and some of her blood went back into her body. She stirred a bit and groaned in pain. Iggy hugged her and pulled her out of dangers way. Apollo looked at me and smiled. My shoulder felt a lot better and I nodded to the god.

We were fighting for a good half hour when we finally came to the heart of the place. I helped Iggy set the bomb up and we ran for our lives. We ended up right outside when the bomb exploded and everything and one that was inside, was killed. I smiled at Max and hugged her.

"We finally did it." I said and we broke apart.

X came up to me and kissed me silly. I smiled and we stood there for a moment when we broke apart. I looked over at my flock and smiled at everyone. They all ran towards me and hugged me.

* * *

We flew home and watched the international news with Max and her flock, along with Amy and her flock.

I was staring at my ceiling when the door opened and I looked up to see Dylan.

"Dylan, what in tar nation are you doing here?" I growled.

"I was just going to tell you that I was leaving the flock. They don't seem to want me anymore than they'd want a bomb waiting to explode." He said crestfallen.

"You can always have another chance by searching the globe for your own flock or other people like us. We aren't the only ones out there you know." I said as he left.

I relaxed and fell asleep on my bed. Thank the gods that I wouldn't be getting up any earlier for a long time.

* * *

**Almost the end! I have a few parts of Epilogue planned. I hope you guys are okay with the sneak peak I gave you last chapter and that you guys are loving the ending!**

**Until later!**

**-KirbyGamzeeGirl**


	28. Epilogue Part 1: Max

**Epilogue PART 1**

**Max POV**

I smiled at Fang. It had been seven years since we stopped the world from ending and Fang had already gotten engaged to me. It is now our wedding day and my sisters were my maids of honor. I glanced at them and we smiled together. I finally looked at Fang and said the final binding words.

"I do."

"You may kiss your bride." The preacher said.

Fang leaned in and kissed me very softly.

Seven years later

I smiled and picked up my one year old daughter Randy and walked over to the kitchen sink. She giggled and tugged my hair.

"Randy, please stop tugging mommy's hair so I can get the dishes." I sighed.

Fang came in and picked her out of my arms. He started tickling her stomach when she let out a loud laugh. I smiled and hugged Fang's side. This is what life was like for the past year.

* * *

**This is only the first out of three epilogue parts. The next is going to be Harrowle and the last will be Annalessa. Annalessa's will be a little longer since it will be leading up to the sequal though.**

**Next Time,**

**KirbyGamzeeGirl**


	29. Epilogue Part 2: Harrowle

**Epilogue PART 2**

**Harrowle POV**

Seven years ago I wouldn't have imagined that I would be standing beside my little sister watching her get married. I glanced down at my stomach and rubbed it. I was only four months pregnant and I hadn't told X yet. I planned on telling him tonight when we were all in high spirits. I watched as Fang and Max kissed and we all cheered.

At the reception I was sitting beside my sisters as we talked about our future.

"I plan on getting married, but I just haven't found Mr. Right yet." Ella said.

I glanced down and smiled.

"Well I plan on maybe having a child of my own someday." Max said softly.

"I'm planning on raising my child soon." I said as I smiled at my sisters.

"You're pregnant already?! I can't believe that I'm going to be and aunt so soon!" Ella squealed.

Max smiled and hugged me. X walked over and draped an arm over my shoulder. I looked at him and smiled.

"What was all the squealing about?" He asked.

"I'm just… You know what? I think we're going to be a big happy family." I said.

He stared wide eyed at me for a second before speaking.

"You're pregnant?" He asked.

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'.

He smiled and picked me up from my chair. He hugged me and then twirled me around. I laughed and buried my head in his shoulder.

* * *

Seven years later

I smiled at my six year old and his twin sisters. He stared in wonder at the sleeping twins as they turned in their sleep to show their tiny wings. Mary and Krilly were so adorable and were only one years old right now. X walked over to Charlie and picked him up. He smiled and hugged X's neck.

"Daddy, where are we going?" He asked as X walked outside.

"I'm going to teach you how to fly." He said.

This was the life I loved.

* * *

**Happy endings for everyone!**


	30. Epilogue Part 3: Annalessa and the End

**Epilogue PART 3**

**Annalessa's POV**

SIX YEARS AFTER BATTLE

I gave Iggy a smile as we walked down the aisle and spun on the dance floor. We had finally come to a slow dance and we kissed again. I smiled and he put a hand on my neck and pulled me closer. This was our wedding day, what could go wrong? We danced around for a little longer when we brought the rest of our family onto the dance floor.

Apollo came and took me off to dance.

"You look beautiful Lessa. I'm proud to be your father and that you turned to be a beautiful bride today. I hope you can forgive me for not being there for you." He said into my ear.

I smiled and hugged my dad.

"That's okay dad. I just wish Phil was here." I said as tears pricked my eyes.

The thing was, NCIS never found who killed Phil. It devastated my mom and me so much that we were in a long grieving period. He squeezed my waist and gave me back to Iggy. We danced the night away and had so much fun. I would never forget this night.

Six Years Later

I rubbed my growing stomach as Iggy and Percy unpacked. I couldn't help because I was pregnant. Suddenly the door was knocked on.

"I'll get it!" I called before one of the men could do it.

I walked to the door and opened the door to find two pale men and a woman.

"Umm, hello, may I help you?" I asked.

"Yes, you're our new neighbors I presume. I am Carlisle Cullen and this is Edward and Esme, my son and wife." He said and held out a hand for me to shake.

I took it and shivered. His hand was so cold and I got a vision. There were their golden eyes and them drinking animal blood. I snapped out of the vision and waved them inside.

"Please, come in. I hope that you could stay for a drink or two." I said as I led them to the kitchen.

Edward was looking at me curiously as I poured some water for them and myself.

"You don't have to get us something to drink. We aren't thirsty." Carlisle said and waved the glass away.

I raised an eyebrow as I sat down and took a sip from my glass. I set my glass down and crossed my arms.

"Okay, I think that you are here for more than just saying hello to your new neighbors. So please just tell me. It's not like I don't don't already know that though." I said and leaned against the counter.

Edward smirked and whispered something into Carlisle's ear. Of course since I had extra ears, I could hear it.

"She can see the future. We shouldn't hide it from her and her husband." He whispered, knowing that I could hear him.

Carlisle nodded and looked at me.

"Could you call your husband and friend in here?" He asked politely.

I nodded and turned to the doorway.

"Iggy, Percy, could you get you asses in here?" I called into the living room.

Iggy and Percy came in and sat beside me. Iggy put his arm around me and put a hand on my stomach. I smiled and put my head on his shoulder.

"Well, we are vampires. We do not drink human blood though. I think that your wife already knows this Iggy. But I am debating on whether or not to tell you our special abilities." Carlisle debated.

"I don't mind. As long as you are all very respectful to my children. I also think that our families are going to become very close." I said with a smile.

"Well, Edward here can read minds. Bella, his mate, can put up a mental shield. Their daughter Renesmee can show visions with the touch of a hand. Alice has visions and Jasper can change emotions. I think that you will find our family very interesting." Carlisle said.

I smiled and nodded. As long as my daughter and the newest member of the coven got along.

* * *

**And this is the end for now. I hope you guys don't hate me! EEP! But I will try to come up with a great title for the sequal! **

**Okay, so the sequal is going to be up a little later this year because I want to finish up my other stories before begining a new one.**

**Ciao!**

**KirbyGamzeeGirl**


End file.
